Dark Cloud ToD: Phoenixian Dreams!
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: The Dark Cloud ToD has risen once again! Be sure to read, and leave some dares if you want! Now with 50% more butter! Update: PLEASE SEND ALL DARES/TRUTHS VIA PM THANK YOU! UPDATE: CHAPTER 4 REUPDATED
1. WE'RE BACKKKKKK

There was a rather cozy cabin located on a hill. It had a simple red roof, blue painted walls, and simple windows in the front and sides. Inside the house, a black haired, light skinned girl was dancing around, her blue dress flowing as she danced, her shoes barely on the floor for seconds at a time. Her eyes were closed as she was in her own little world. She was humming softly to herself, smiling as she did so.

The door to the cabin slowly creaked open, a gray hooded person walking into the room, a snarling wolf sprayed across his chest. He walked slowly into the room, his gray cargo pants and black sneakers slowly leading him to Chiio, watching her as she danced. He lowered his hood, his brown hair shining with the light, his brown eyes staring at her, a small ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Chiio." He said softly, to no effect. "Chiio.." He repeated, slightly louder, still earning no response from the girl. "Chiio!" He said loudly, Chiio squeaking.

"Oh.." She said, pulling out a pair of earphones from her ears. "Hi Lance." She gave him a warm hug. "Glad to see I'm not the only one here." She giggled.

"Hm..Where is everyone? This better not be a big waste of time." Chiio wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lance, don't be so grumpy." She giggled, gently pecking his cheek. "Just try to enjoy yourself for once."

"Fine.." He mumbled, shuffling his feet. A soft pop filled the room, followed by a loud gunshot.

"Goddamn it." A voice mumbled, coughing followed afterwards. "Need to remember to put the damn safety on." Slowly, the only closet in the room swung open, revealing a black haired boy, wearing a full set of bullet proof armor, camouflage pants, and a camouflage hat, smoke billowing out from behind him.

"Hello there JJ." Chiio said, waving at him .

"Hey." He waved back, a look of confusion on his face. "Why aren't you all in the Truth or Dare room already?"

"We don't know where it is." Lance replied, scoffing. "Is it down some long hallway like last time?"

"Uh, no..." JJ said, moving the clothes out of the closet. "You just need to go inside a box."

"...What?"

"Yeah, just put your feet inside this cardboard box," he said, showing both of them the cardboard box hidden near the back of the closet, "and you're teleported there."

"Are you serious? Then what's the point of having a house here in the middle of nowhere?"

"The house is meant to be a sort of lobby before the actual room. " JJ shrugged. "Don't blame me, I didn't make this stuff. " Chiio looked at JJ for a second, before noticing a pink device attached to his right sleeve.

"JJ, what's that? I didn't see you wearing that in the last ToD."

"Oh, it's a shield generator. " He said, pressing a button on it, a golden aura surrounding him. "It shields me from some things, but it can only absorb so much damage before it needs to recharge."

"Why would you need that when you're already wearing bullet proof armor?" Lance asked.

"For anything that's not a bullet." He said blankly. "Come on, we're waiting for you." He said, placing both of his feet inside the box, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I swear to god, Wanderer's on some form of crack." Lance said, shaking his head. "First a hallway with limitless doors, now a goddamn box."

"Be nice. "Chiio said playfully.

"Grr..." He said, shaking his head. "Fine. Let's get this over with already." He stared at the small cardboard box, placing both of his feet inside it, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

With a loud thud, Lance landed on some white tile head first. He let out a groan, mumbling some profanities under his breath.

"Couldn't even put a damn mattress or something?" He slowly got back on his feet, noticing a mattress a few feet away from him. "Huh? Did JJ move it?" He noticed a small orange fox near the mattress, its tail wagging. Shaking his head, he moved the mattress back into place, before turning his attention to the small orange fox.

"Hm, did this ugly thing move it?" He stared at the fox, which stared back, before it jumped into the air and scratched his face with its claws, leaving 3 scratches along Lance's face. It stuck its tongue out, before quickly fleeing. "Gah! Stupid fox."A aura of fire surrounded his right hand, the aura growing larger and larger, before it materialized into a fire red blade with a a golden wolf's head as a hilt.

"Oof." Chiio said, as she landed on the mattress. "Lance, you've been here for 5 seconds and already have your sword out. What happened?"

"A stupid fox scratched my face, that's what happened."

"A what? A fox?" The orange fox quickly ran towards her, hiding behind her. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"That thing is not cute." He mumbled, holding his sword to the fox's face, it whimpering. "He's a menace."

"Lance!" She said, pushing the sword away. "Don't hurt the little guy."

"Grr..." He growled, his sword vanishing into a puff of fire. "Fine, whatever/" Chiio petted the fox, as Lance shuffled his feet.

"Uh, why are you guys waiting out in the hallway..?" A voice asked, a boy peeking from a brown door. He walked out from behind the door, and closed it shut behind him. He stared at both Chiio and Lance, his white hair barely visible in the pure white hallway, his green eyes shining bright, and his rather bright green shirt hurting Lance's eyes a bit.

"Hi Wanderer!" Chiio cheered.

"Hello!"

"Hey stupid." Lance mumbled.

"Quiet you. Anyhow, why the hell are you guys waiting in the hallway..? We've been waiting for you for a bit of a while." Wanderer said, looking around the hallway, spotting the orange fox. "Oh, Fox is giving you guys trouble?"

"Why would you name a fox Fox?" Lance asked aloud. "That's like naming a dog Dog."

"...That's Fox, the cohost.."

"Fox?" Chiio said, looking at the fox, who wagged his tail and nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know he had a animal form...?" Wanderer said, scratching his head. "I mean, he didn't show it off a lot in the last ToD, but he had a freaking animal form. He's a bit more of a troll in that form, causing a bit of mayhem for everyone."

"Fox normally didn't cause trouble in the last ToD, did he?" Chiio asked.

"Well no, but he has two different personalities now." Wanderer said. "He has a mischievous and innocent personality as a fox, and a shy and nice personality as a person, with a tad bit of curiosity."

"Oh...Why don't we have animal forms?"

"You guys never asked for them. " Wanderer shrugged. "Anyhow, get in here!" He said, opening the brown door wide, revealing...

White. Nothing but a pure white room, with a single red table in the center.

"Uh..Is this room not finished yet or..?"

"Nope, it's finished."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lance groaned, placing his head in his hands. "You couldn't be the least bit creative, could you?"

"What?"

"This room's just a pure white room with a table in it for god's sake! Is this really where the dares and such are going to take place?"

"I don't see an issue with it..."

"Well let's see. There's absolutely nothing anywhere except for that table. No place to sit, eat, not even some goddamn beds." Wanderer rolled his eyes, before placing his hands on the floor, two beds rising up from the white tile, one red and one blue.

"This white room allows me to summon and change the room as I see fit." Wanderer said, doors randomly popping out of the ground. "I can change the room and anything in it easily, with very little focus being taken away from the actual dares themselves." He clapped his hands, the beds and doors vanishing in a instant. "I can do a lot more in this room then I could have ever attempted in the old ToD room."

"Well what about beds? Places for us to sleep?" Wanderer pointed to the table in the center, a red door materializing on it.

"Just go in there and you'll be in the cohost quarters." Wanderer shrugged again. "I don't see an issue with this room."

"It's incredibly boring and uninspired."

"It's dynamic and allows a lot more changes to be made at will."

"Whatever...Where the hell is the cast, or even JJ for that matter?"

"In a cryotube room." Wanderer said, pulling some papers out of his pockets. "I need to rework on the personality of the cast, due to last ToD where they were mostly meat statues.."

"So, what's the plan this time around Wanderer?" Chiio asked. "Are things going to repeat, or..?"

"Basically, this new ToD will be sixty percent story, and forty percent Truth or Dare. Each of the characters in this story will have mini stories with them, which also allows me to continue writing this story even when there are no dares present. That includes you and Lance's romance story, as well as backstories and more."

"What about dares?" Lance asked. "Are those going to change?"

"Not entirely. I'll just add a bit more background to them, like what other characters think/doing/talking or whatever. Most of the dares in the last ToD were do it and it's over. I wanted to add a bit of a more, lively feel to it."

"So, what's the point of this chapter?" Lance asked again. "I mean, was it literally a waste of time for us to show up?"

"It's a introduction to all things new. If you don't read the introduction, don't blame me if you have no idea what the hell's going on...Although to be fair, it's probably still going to be like that. The actual ToD starts next chapter, with Yellow 14 making a appearance."

"Wait...what?" chiio said. "Yellow? He's going to be here."

"Yep."

"How'd you get him to agree to that?"

"I'm sort of forcing him to." Wanderer chuckled. Lance looked around the room, noticing Fox once again.

"So, this chapter's over, right?"

"Correct."

"Good." He said, running up to Fox, kicking him into the air.

"LANCE!" Chiio screamed.

_All the complicated introductions belong to us...Not as catchy as I thought. _

_Anyhow, leave some dares people! We need at least one to get things started!_


	2. AND THIS IS POTATO!

Slowly, a boy trudged his way towards the cabin in the middle of nowhere, his buzz cut head glistening with sweat, his white t-shirt covered in stains, and his jeans covered in small drops of sweat his tall, thin body not used to traveling so far. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he let out a sigh of relief as he reached the door to the cabin.

"Finally. Made it." He said, in between breaths. "Goddamn, why is this place so far away?" The door to the cabin slowly opened, Wanderer in the doorway, looking at the boy.

"Oh, hello Alfred. Good to see you finally made it." Wanderer looked at his watch. "I called you about 3 hours ago though...Did you have trouble getting here or what?" Alfred cast him a slight glare.

"Naw, I just had to hitch up the old tractor and drove on over here." He said sarcastically, a slightly southern accent in his tone. "Then I had to get o'l yeller to point me to this here cabin right here, seein' as my eye's are about as useful as cow patty on a dirt road."

"Jeez, no need to be so sarcastic." Wanderer said jokingly, shaking his hand. "Seriously though, i'm glad you're here."

"Good to be here." Alfred said, shaking his hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world..Although it would be nice if the instructions to the place didn't just say 'Look for cabin on a hill'."

"Yeah sorry about that...Anyhow, come in." Wanderer said, letting Alfread into the cabin.

"So, how do we get to the ToD room this time? Is there a hallway in the closet, or what?"

"Uh, no, there's a box this time around.."

"..What?"

"Yeah, you just step inside the box," Wanderer said, opening the closet door, showing him the box, "And you're teleported there."

"Ah. So, less walking, great. Not entirely too creative though."

"Shush you and put your feet in the box already."

"Fine fine." He said, placing his feet inside the box, teleporting in a puff of smoke.

With a soft thud, Alfred landed on the mattress, looking around the empty hallway, a brown door in front of him.

"Hm..." Wanderer landed on the mattress behind him a few seconds later. "Wanderer, why are we in a hallway and not in the actual ToD room?"

"Safety reasons. If a dare's going on inside the room, you don't want to walk in during a dare, would you?"

"Depends what kind of dare..."

"Just get into the room. I need to go get something ready." Wanderer said, vanishing from sight. Alfred looked at the door in front of him, slowly pushing it open. Inside, he saw Chiio, talking with Toan, Xiao and Ruby, all of them smiling and laughing. He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hm, I would've thought Wanderer would be a tad bit more original with the room design..." He mumbled, looking around, when he spotted Fox,(who was still in his fox form), who was carrying a box of what appeared to be rolled crackers on his back. "Hey there Fox, whatchu doing?" Fox stared at him for a few seconds, before he quickly fled, the box of crackers bouncing on his back dangerously close to falling. "That was...odd to say the least."

"Oh hai Alfred!" Chiio said, noticing him and waving. "Glad to see you're back!"

"Hey." He said, waving back. "I'm not exactly back yet...I'm just a guest this chapter is all. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Lance is talking to Ungaga about something, not entirely sure what...'" She said, mumbling to herself. "Goro was talking to Osmond..I think Max is talking to Monica...and I haven't seen JJ all day actually."

"Hm, odd...What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just about my old story is all." She giggled. A loud alarm suddenly filled the room, the room tinting red.

"Dahell?" The ceiling of the room slowly opened up, a platform slowly dropping down. On it, Wanderer and JJ were standing, next to another person. He had golden yellow hair, fiery red eyes, a simple yellow t-shirt and a pair of black pants to match. However, what really stuck out from him were the various scars and cuts all through his arms and legs, some scars just under his eyes. He had a smirk on his face, and a pair of blue pulsing handcuffs on his wrists. He smirked at everyone as the platform reached the floor. JJ attached a yellow box like device to his shoulder and powering it on, a gold aura surrounding the person.

"Everyone...Say hello, to yellow 14." Wanderer said. "It wasn't easy getting him, but he's here.."

"Ah yes, quite a honor to be with you all." He said, a slight British accent to his voice. "I do however wish that I wasn't currently in handcuffs."

"You would've tried to escape again...like the last 3 times you did."

"Maybe, or maybe not." He chuckled. "Anyhow, I assume my dares have already been cast?"

"Yeah, I already informed them of it."

"Excellent."

"Wait what?" Chiio said, confused. "We haven't given any dares yet, what are you talking about Wanderer?"

"It's a need to know sort of situation Chiio, sorry." Wanderer said, shrugging.

"I also have some truths I wish to ask." Yellow said, a small smirk on his face. "Let's start with...Ungaga. Have you ever been attracted to Devia of the three sisters?"

Ungaga was silent for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat.

"No."

"...Uh, can you explain why?" Wanderer asked.

"Devia, was a peacekeeper between Mikara and Nagita, for her own benefit." He said calmly. "She did nothing to aid Mikara with the chores, despite her insistence on disliking the treatment she received. She did nothing to help aid her younger sister." He said, the calmness in his voice slightly wavering. "She just used Mikara no different than Nagita herself."

"What about physically?" Ungaga let out a soft sigh.

"Sadly, I was..." He shook his head. "My will wasn't strong, so I couldn't help myself to not be attracted to her body..."

"Hm.." Wanderer said. "I really don't think that being attracted to someone is being weak willed Ungaga."

"Agreed." Yellow said, nodding a bit. "Now, would one of you be so kind as to bring Paige into the room? I have a truth I wish to ask of her."

"JJ, go get her." Wanderer said, a door falling from the ceiling, landing mere inches away from JJ.

"What is this, Monsters Inc.?" JJ said sarcastically, walking through the door.

"And another day feeling like chopped liver." Alfred said dryly, shaking his head.

"Hm? What do you mean Alfred?" Chiio asked.

"Well, we're not really doing much, are we?" He said, gesturing to her and Lance. "I mean, as cohosts or even as guests, all we really do is stand around like in the old ToD. "

"I'll admit it's not the most fun." Chiio said, playing with a flower she had in her hands. "but the ToD's mainly focused on them." She said, gesturing to the cast. "Wanderer said he'll make it up to us this time around though, so be a tad bit patient."

"Maybe to you guys, but I think I have what, one more chapter before I have to leave for a long time."

"Then do something." She said, tossing the flower into the air. "No one said you have to stand around and be a statue."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, talk to the cast, eat a fruit, do something." She said, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry. I'm just a bit mad at Lance right now.."

"What happened?"

"He's been ignoring me." She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"Hm...I'll go find out what's wrong, alright?"

"Thanks..." Alfred looked around the room, seeing Lance, standing still, his hood over his head. He walked over to him.

"Lance, you alright?" He asked, getting no response. "Lance?" He waved his hands in front of Lance, still earning no response. "What's your problem?" He pulled Lance's hood down. On Lance's head were a pair of strange looking headphones, one side colored orange, the other side colored blue. "Dahell?" He pulled the headphones off. "LANCE!"

"Sonuvawhore!" Lance said, falling backwards. "What the hell do you want?"

"How long have you been wearing these headphones?"

"Huh? For a while now, why?"

"Chiio has been trying to talk to you. She thinks you were ignoring her."

"...Crap." He mumbled, before standing up and running over to Chiio.

"Huh...He must be whipped pretty badly.." He chuckled, a sword flying inches close to his face.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"So, Wanderer. Explain to me why you sent JJ out to get Paige instead of just warping her as you did beforehand?" Yellow asked.

"Hm? Oh, several reasons." Wanderer replied. "One, it gives me a excuse to write about the cohosts during this time. Two, it allows more background stuff to occur, and finally, I wanted to give the ToD a more lively feel this time around. Having people instantly warp in kind of ruins that feel, you know?"

"I get ya..." He said, shaking his head. "Aren't you worried about prolonging your story though? It kind of ruins the feel of dares and such."

"I don't see how? If anything, it makes dares have more of an impact on both reader and cast. It also gives cohosts have more feeling, more life, instead of being statues that they were in the first one."

"Ah. Speaking of dares, how's Monica, Ruby and Osmond doing?"

"I think Monica's about to snap." He pointed to Monica, being poked by Osmond with a stick.

"Osmond, for the last freaking time, quit it!" She growled at him.

"Quit what?" He said, hiding his stick. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you fat rabbit. Now stop it!" She said, grabbing a nearby book and reading it. Osmond chuckled softly, before jabbing his stick at her head. "Go away!" She screeched.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He chuckled, bringing out a small radio from his pockets. He pressed a few buttons on it, and loud screeching began emitting from it. "Hehe." He put on a pair of headphones and chuckled. Monica clenched the book harder and harder, before she let out a exasperated growl and cut the radio in half with her sword.

"Stop. It. Now." She hissed, fire surrounding her hands.

"Nah, it's fun pissing you off." He said, pulling out yet another radio from his pockets, this one emanating loud screeches of cats, as well as several loud static filled bursts of screaming. With a low growl, Monica grabbed the radio from his hands, threw the book she had into his face, and light him on fire with a rather large fireball from her hands.

"Looks like she lost her dare. Pity, thought she wouldn't lose that quickly." Yellow said, a evil grin forming on his face.

"Monica, you incinerated him. You know what you have to do." Wanderer said, avoiding Monica's glare. "Hey don't glare at me, glare at yellow if anything." She huffed, before stomping over to Ruby, tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it dear?" Ruby asked. Monica's face turned redder and redder, before she wrapped her arms around Ruby, kissing her fiercely. "Mmph?!" She resisted for a while, before she slowly relaxed into the kiss, running her hands through Monica's hair. Everyone in the room turned to stare at them, Max actively taking pictures.

"Uh...well fuck." Wanderer said, scratching his head. "That went in a completely different direction then I expected..."

"Do things ever go the way you expect Wanderer?" Yellow asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shush. Anyhow, what the frick is taking JJ so goddamn long. It's been over 900 words since I sent him out."

"Breaking the 4th wall again I see."

"Quiet." The door JJ originally went through finally creaked open, Paige walking through it, dried tear streaks under her eyes. JJ walked slowly after her, closing the door behind him and looking quite uncomfortable. "JJ, what the hell took you so long?"

"Well..." He mumbled, shaking his head. "She was crying for a long time..."

"And?"

"I didn't want to interrupt her while she's crying..That's rude."

"...Rude? JJ, you single handedly killed more people in the last ToD than everyone else in this COMBINED, and now you're worried about being rude?"

"...Yep."

"...I seriously wonder why your mind changes chapter to chapter."

"Says the person writing this entire thing." Yellow said, smirking.

"Shut up. Ask your truth already."

"Ah, right." He turned to Paige, who was sniffling. "Paige, how long have you known Toan for?" Paige let out a small sniffle, before breaking down into fresh sobs. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Paige, Toan slowly walking towards her, concern etched into his face.

"Paige?" He asked. "What's wrong?" She let out slightly louder sobs, hiccuping.

"I-I've known Toan since we were kids.." She let out another sniffle. "We used to hang out a lot, play by the lake, chase each other around the village...When we grew older, we hung out a lot, by the lake, in the cave sometimes..." She let out a sad sigh. "When he left Norune village for his adventure...I felt extremely sad..."

"Paige..."

"Sometimes he would visit the village...but he never talked to me once...It was like I didn't matter anymore..." Tear began to flow down her cheeks once again. "It was when he was gone...I realized how much I..." She went silent, wiping her tears away. "I...I wrote a letter...Telling him how I felt about him, how much I missed him, how much I wish he would talk to me and left it under his door...The next day...I found my letter, shredded to pieces outside his house...flowing in the wind..." She started to sob hysterically, before leaving the room via the door she came in from.

"Paige!" Toan shouted, running after her.

"Hm..." Wanderer said. "That seems rather odd...Toan wouldn't just ignore her. Hell, he risked his life saving her from that falling windmill..."

"Why wouldn't he talk to her then?" Chiio asked, concerned.

"Hm..I'm not entirely sure myself.."

"It was that stupid cat-thing." Goro said with a huff.

"What? You mean Xiao?"

"Yea. She's dragged Toan away from any girl he looks at for more then 5 seconds during our adventure."

"Why?"

"I don't freaking know, I'm not a cat thing!" He huffed, walking away from them.

"Hm...I'm going to go find Xiao and ask her myself." Wanderer said, looking around the room. He spotted Xiao on the floor, her ears lowered, and her hugging her legs. "Xiao? What's wrong?" She stayed silent. He poked her ears, earning a loud sigh.

"Xiao feels bad."

"Why?"

"...Xiao did something bad.."

"What did you do?"

"...Xiao made Master ignore Paige.."

"Why?"

"Xiao was afraid she would lose Master.." She hid her face. "So Xiao scared anyone who tried to get near Master, and dragged Master away from anyone she could..."

"...Xiao, did you rip Paige's letter to Toan?" She stayed silent, before nodding her head slowly.

"Xiao didn't want to lose Master...Xiao's so sorry." She sniffled.

"It's not me you have to be sorry to..." He stood up, pointing to the door that led to Norune Village. "Go apologize to Toan and Paige." She whimpered.

"But Master will be mad at Xiao."

"I don't think he will. I think he loves you too much to stay mad at you." She let out a soft whimper, before heading through the door.

"That's awfully nice of you." Yellow said, a bit of sarcasm lacing his voice. "Usually you enjoy seeing them suffer."

"...Not when it hits too close to home yellow." Wanderer said, staring at the door. "We still have some truths and dares, I'll just give them theirs later."

* * *

Slowly, Toan walked through Norune village, looking for Paige. The usually active village was quiet this night, not a single light on in any of the houses, except for Paige's who second floor light was lit. He looked at the light for a few seconds, before slowly heading inside. He looked around, seeing no sign of Pike. He slowly headed up the stairs, some sobbing reaching his ears halfway through. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He reached the top of the stairs, Paige laying across her bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"Paige.."

"Go away..." She sniffled, burying her head deeper into the pillow.

"Paige, I want to talk..." She sat up on her bed, a slight glare pointed towards Toan's direction.

"Oh so now you want to talk." She said, a hint of bitterness and sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Paige...I'm sorry. I never meant to ignore you. I was just so busy, with the dungeons and saving the world and all.."

"And you couldn't take 5 minutes to drop by and say hello at least once?"

"..."

"I know you were saving the world. I know, you were busy in the dungeons and helping everyone. But damnit, I worry to hell about you!" She screamed. "I never know if one day you're not going to come back or not!"

"...I'm sorry.." He wrapped her in a soft hug. She began to sob into his shoulders, staining his signature orange poncho.

"Why did you ignore my letter?" She whispered.

"I didn't get any letter from you..." He said, a bit of doubt in his voice. 'Did I?' Soft footsteps suddenly echoed through the house, followed by a gentle meow.

"Master?" Xiao's voice came up from below. "Are you in here?"

"Upstairs Xiao." She slowly made her way up the stairs, her ears being the first thing spotted by both. She let out a soft whimper as she saw Toan hugging Paige.

"Master...Xiao has to confess something..."

"What is it?"

"Xiao...Xiao...tore up...Paige's letter." She said slowly, taking breathes between words.

"What?" Toan said, a look of shock across his face. 'I expected Goro, or even Ruby...but Xiao?'

"Why did you do that?" Paige shrieked, a look of anger crossing her face for but a second, Xiao whimpering.

"Xiao...Xiao was afraid she would lose Master.." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Xiao is sorry..." She began to weep, tears falling down her cheeks. Silence filled the room for but a few seconds, before Toan stood up, and gave Xiao a gentle hug.

"It's alright Xiao..." He pulled her onto Paige's bed, sitting her next to Paige. "Paige...Can you please tell me what was in the letter?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what the letter said?"

"Um..." Paige started, a blush rising on her cheeks. It didn't help that Xiao licked her cheeks. "Geh! Don't do that!"

"Eep!" Xiao shrieked, hiding behind Toan. "Xiao is sorry...Xiao was curious.."

"Please don't do that..." Paige said quietly. "It tickles and feels a bit weird."

"Paige? Uh...about the letter?"

"Right...Um...I'll tell you what it said later..."

"Huh?"

"Just...Later, okay?" She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Why not now?"

"Because..."

"Please, just tell me."

"No..Just drop it Toan..." She said, a small blush returning to her face.

"I really want to know...Please Paige."

"It said that I love you!" She screamed. "HAPPY?"

The room instantly fell silent, followed by a sigh coming fromToan.

"Paige..." Toan said, shattering the silence. "I'm sorry...I just don't feel the same way about you anymore.." A small sniffle was her response, followed by tears flowing down, followed by sobbing. He stayed silent for a few seconds, before he hugged her close, gently kissing her cheeks. "Please don't cry...I'll find someone better, someone who'll stay, someone who will love you with all their heart...Please, don't cry.."

"Toan..."

"I promise, i'll find someone. I don't care if it takes me a hundred years, i'll find someone for you..." He hugged her tighter. "I don't want to see you sad anymore..."

"O-okay..." She hiccuped. "Thank you..."

"Master? How will you find someone for Paige?" Xiao asked, licking Paige's cheeks again, much to the annoyance of paige.

"Hm...Oh, I know!"

* * *

"Alright, so we managed to get Max's dare done already...Seriously, how long does it take to make 3 freaking hotdogs?" Wanderer said. "It's a hotdog bun with meat in the middle, how freaking hard is that?"

"Well it would be easier if you explained how this room worked a tad bit better." Chiio said, tossing the chef's hat on her head away.

"How hard is it to understand? You imagine something and it appears in front of you. Bam!" Wanderer said, shaking his head.

"Hey Wanderer, it looks like Toan's back." Yellow said dryly. "And with a lack of scratches...disappointing." Toan, Paige, and Xiao walked towards Wanderer, all of them looking a tad bit nervous.

"Oh hey guys...Paige, what the hell are you doing here, there's nothing left for you this chapter?"

"She wants to join the main cast instead of being a forgettable character." A deadly silence suddenly filled the room.

"...Is she on any form of crack right now?"

"Huh? No...Not that I know of,"

"Then why the hell would she want to join the main cast?"

"B-because..." Paige started. "I want to stay near Toan...to make sure he's okay...And he said I can meet some interesting people..." Wanderer scratched his head, sighing.

"Paige, I'm going to be blunt with you. Being in the main cast means you're going to get a lot of dares. Dares that you HAVE to do. Truths that you HAVE to answer honestly. While you're a forgettable character, you don't get a lot of the worst dares or truths...Are you sure you want to risk that?"

"I-if Toan can do it, so can I." Wanderer sighed, scratching his head, bringing out a parchment and a pen.

"Sign next to the X." He said, giving the pen to her. She stared at the parchment, before signing it. The parchment burst into flames shortly afterwards. "Welcome to the main cast, and welcome to hell." He said almost sadly. "Anyhow, Toan, answer this question. 'Do you get bored of your mom?'"

"Huh?" He asked, scratching his head. "Why would I be bored of my mom? She helped raise me, take care of me, and did a lot of things for me she never had to. How can you get bored of your parents?"

"I honestly don't know..." Wanderer said. "Also, you have a date with a tiger." The floor under Toan opened up, and he screamed as he fell down the chute.

"Toan!" Paige screamed, trying to follow after, the floor sealing shut.

"Right, Paige you need to get a bit familiar with the rules." Wanderer said, giving her a book. It had the word "Rules" written in blood on the cover. "Xiao, do you realize you're a demi-human?"

"What's a demi-human?"

"It's someone who's part human."

"Oh...then yes, Xiao knew for a while she wasn't human."

"Alright." He said, throwing a pogo-stick at Xiao.

"Nya? What's this?"

"It's a pogo-stick. You get on it and jump and it makes you jump even higher."

"Oh...what does Xiao need it for?"

"You need to do a backflip on it..."

"Oh...How?"

"...Just pretend you're doing a backflip while on a pogo-stick." She carefully climbed onto the pogo-stick, slowly picking up jumping power. "While you do that, I need to ask some truths to Monica and Max..." He said, walking over to both of them. "Max, how did it feel like to travel through time?"

"Uh...It felt like my body was full of energy one second, and the next it was all gone.."

"Sounds boring, Monica why is your hair red?"

"...Because my mom was a redhead..?"

"Alright, and that's the end of this chapter." Wanderer said, taking a deep breath. "Goddamn that was a lot of words."

"Wait, no!" Osmond said, throwing a wrench to the floor. "It can't be over now! I was so close to making Ruby snap!"

"Well, you failed. And you know what that means!"

"Pity, I expected you to actually succeed this time Osmond.." Yellow said, a button appearing on the table in front of him. "Ta, ta." He pressed the button, Osmond teleporting in a blinding beam of yellow.

"You're twisted, I hope you know that."

"Perhaps, but not as twisted as you."

"Touche...and where the hell is fox?"

_bleh! That took way way way too long to write. This simple chapter turned from 1000 words to 3000 words e.e Most of it is just filler and stuff though D: Hope you guys enjoyed it though!_


	3. BLOOD

The sun rose lazily over the horizon, shining its warm beams down onto the cozy cabin on the hill. Just outside the front door, a dog was sleeping, his long ears drooped to the side, his white body covered in spots of brown and black in varying hue, and his tail laying idly on the floor. A voice broke through the silence of the morning.

"Louie! Breakfast!" At the sound of these words, the sleeping dog opened his brown eyes, letting out a dogs equivalent of a yawn, before bolting into the house through a dog door in the front door. His tail wagged happily as he ran towards Wanderer, who was smiling at the dog, setting down a red bowl of food in front of him. "That's a good boy!" He said fondly, as he pet Louie's head.

"Wanderer, is that your dog?" Yellow said, a cup of tea in his right hand, which still had the pulsing blue handcuff on it. "What breed is he?"

"Yeah! This is my dog Louie, he's a basset hound."

"Ah...What's he doing here now? He wasn't here the last few chapters if I remember correctly." At this, Wanderer's face turned sad for one second, before he shook his head.

"If you uh...if you read the author's notes, at the end of this chapter...you'll find out." Wanderer said sadly.

"Hmm..Again with the wall breaking." He quipped, sipping his cup of tea.

"Hey, you started it first." Wanderer mumbled, before picking up a large stack of pure white books perched on a small table. "Fox, can you help me carry these books to my room?" He said to a figure on the couch.

The figure had light gray hair, slightly pale skin. One of the most peculiar oddities was that he had no human ears, instead a pair of brown fox ears sat on the top of his head, however this paled in comparison to the large orange tail that seemed to be sticking out from his behind. He faced Wanderer, his lake blue eyes looking at the pile of books Wanderer was carrying. A sharp eye may have noticed the small fangs that seemed to poke out of his mouth, or the blue pendant in the shape of a claw around his neck.

"Sure." He said, holding out a gray leather gloved hand, Wanderer handed Fox a few books, each of the books covered in odd symbols and letters.

"Thanks, these things are really goddamn heavy."

"Wanderer, a few questions if you don't mind me asking. How exactly did you convince Fox to come out of his animal form?" Yellow asked, a empty cup to his right.

"I threatened to cut off his cracker supply." Wanderer said, rolling his eyes as Fox hid behind the books.

"Ah, I see. Also, are those by chance Thought Journals?"

"Yep."

"They're exceptionally rare Wanderer, how on Earth did you manage to come across this many?"

"I'm the reason they're rare Yellow." Wanderer said, laughing. "I bought every single one I could find."

"What purpose could they possibly serve to you?"

"Story ideas, mostly. They're really good for storing all the ideas I carry in my brain. Plus it makes it easier for me to organize them all."

"Ah, so basically your equivalent of a flash drive."

"Exactly!"

"Um, what do these Thought Journal things do exactly?" Fox asked, curious.

"Thought Journals are extremely powerfully enchanted books. They allow the owner to transfer their thoughts directly into the pages as ink, no matter how far they are from the journal itself. However, Thought Journals used in this way are very very costly if they're lost." Yellow explained.

"Why?"

"Well for one, you have a book that's not only full of the owner's thoughts since they acquired said book, but continually updates with each passing thought the owner has. Gifted casters of magic are able to filter what thoughts the books will and will not write down, although the method itself is rather complex. Thought Journals also never run out of pages, although they get heavier the more thoughts are stored and pages are used, naturally."

"These specific books that we're carrying are my pairing books." Wanderer said happily. Yellow slammed his palm into his face at this, audibly groaning. "What?"

"Wanderer, these books are extremely rare, and you use them for your pairings?"

"They're not rare to me." Wanderer said, a bit smugly. Fox was looking at the books, noticing small silver words that lined the books at the top. He glanced through the books, before he found one that made him stop and stare. At the top of the book, written in silver words, was the following:

_Yellow (CH) – x – Himou (CH)._

"Yellow, your name's on one of these books." Fox said.

"Pardon?" Yellow said, standing up. "My name?"

"Yeah, it looks like you're part of a pairing." He said, giving the book to Yellow, who stared at the small silver letters, before the book was quickly ripped out of his hands by Wanderer.

"Fox, don't snoop through my books!" He yelled at Fox, who looked a bit ashamed.

"Wanderer, why was my name on that book?"

"Uh...it wasn't you?" Wanderer said quickly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, there's another Yellow in a pokemon series."

"Wanderer, it had the initials CH next to it. I don't know what sort of neanderthal you take me for, but I know that that stands for Cohost...and who the bloody hell is Himou?"

A loud thump filled the room, followed by what sounded like squeaking. Wanderer turned his eyes to the window on the wall, only to see a small brown owl sliding down the glass. He pointed to the owl.

"That's...Himou."

Yellow turned to where Wanderer was pointing, and turned back, a look of anger, annoyance and disbelief on his face.

"A owl?! You paired me up with a ruddy owl!?"

"Look, I can explain." Wanderer said, slowly backing away.

"Explain then."

"Himou has a human form." Wanderer said, scratching the back of his head. "I paired you up with her human form, not her owl form...Well actually," he mumbled, "there are a few stories where I did pair you up with her owl form." He finished quietly. Yellow held out a handcuffed hand.

"Let me see the stories."

"Uh...no." Wanderer said, quickly fleeing the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Yellow said, quickly pointing his fingers at Wanderer, a jet of bright red light zooming out. Wanderer seemed to lose all functions in his legs and fell, face first, onto the floor, the books spilling out of his arms all over the floor. Yellow strolled over, quickly picking up the book that had his and Himou's name on it, and strode into the closet, nose deep into the book already.

"Goddamn it." Wanderer muttered, slowly regaining use of his legs. He picked up all the books, except for one, which flew much farther then the rest. He walked over to pick it up, only to have Chiio appear beside it, and pick it up instead.

"Wanderer and Chiio?" She muttered, opening the book to a random page. Wanderer quickly tried to grab the book, only to have Chiio bat his hand away.

"Give that back Chiio." She pulled her head out of the book to stare at Wanderer.

"This is yours? Why did you pair me up with yourself?"

"Uh...It's just fiction based stuff..Just ideas that flowed through my head at one time or another, it's not actually serious.."

"Then you won't mind if I read it then?" She said sweetly, "Thanks Wanderer." With that, she quickly walked towards the closet, leaving Wanderer to stare.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked aloud, shaking his head. "Fox?"

"Yeah?" Fox said, coming to Wanderer's side.

"Remind me to never move these books again."

"Alright." He said, as Wanderer slowly made his way up a staircase, following close behind. "Hey, um..Wanderer?"

"What?"

"Um..did you pair me up with anyone?"

"...Maybe." Was all he got in response, as Wanderer opened a door at the top of the staircase and deposited the books onto a bookshelf in the room, nearly full of similar looking white books.

"Maybe?" Fox said, handing Wanderer the books he carried.

"Yeah, maybe." He said, shaking his head. "Thanks for the help Fox."

"No problem." He said, casting glances at the books.

"You can go now."

"Oh...um...right." He said, his eyes still on the curious books. Wanderer sighed.

"You really want to know who I paired you up with, don't you?"

"Kind of..." Wanderer let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I paired you up with Chiio, Monica, and Yellow." He said, slowly leading Fox out of the room.

"Why Yellow?" Fox asked, a bit surprised.

"Clashing personalities are fun. Now, go to the ToD room, I'll meet you guys down there."

"Ok...See you there Wanderer." He descended down the staircase, leaving Wanderer to his lonesome. Wanderer turned his eyes to the books, his eyes catching a picture on top of the bookshelf. His face became etched in sorrow, as he slowly took the picture off the shelf. He sighed as he stared at himself, younger, with a cheerful looking girl by his side, with bright gold hair, and sparkling pink eyes.

"...It's all my fault." He mumbled to himself, sighing and setting the picture back on the bookshelf, slowly walking down the staircase.

* * *

"Himou, why did you dive bomb a freaking window?" Wanderer said, Himou on his shoulder.

"I thought the window was open!" The small owl cried, whining. "It isn't my fault your windows are clear!"

"Well next time check." Wanderer said, opening the door to the ToD room. He glanced around the room, noticing both Chiio and Yellow deep into the books they stole, both of them at the red table in the middle. JJ was looking between two different guns in front of him on the table, one of them bright yellow, the other had a metallic, rustic look. Lance, however was reading over Chiio's shoulder and scowled at Wanderer as he entered. "This is going to be a very long day..." Himou, at this point, flew off Wanderer's shoulder and landed right next to Yellow.

"Hello!" She chirped happily. Yellow tore himself from the book and smiled at the small owl.

"Well hello there, you must be Himou." He said, petting the owl on the head lightly. "Are you alright from earlier?"

"Yep! Just a small bump is all!" She chirped happily, looking at the book in Yellow's hands. "Whatchu reading?"

"Ah, just some stories if you will. Coincidentally, a good majority involve you."

"Oooohhh, can I see?"

"Hmm, perhaps when I'm finished." Yellow said, turning his attention back to the book. "Wanderer is quite the odd one indeed." He muttered to no one in particular. Himou stared at him, before flying and landing on top of his head. At this point, Yellow closed the book and sighed. "Himou?"

"Ya?"

"Can you please get off my head? Your talons aren't exactly the most comfortable things to graze my scalp."

"But I can see everything from up here!"

"You could do the same thing by flying, can you not?"

"Yeah, but my wings get tired."

"Himou, please get off me." He said, a tad bit of irritation leaking into his words.

"Fineee.." She said, hopping off his head onto his shoulder. "Better?"

"Himou..." Yellow sighed. "Fine, you can stay there, for now anyhow." He said, reluctantly. He opened the book once again, turning a page.

"So, why exactly did you write these stories about me and you?" Chiio asked Wanderer, who sighed.

"One, I didn't write them. Technically, those stories are just thoughts I had at one point or another about the Chiio x Wanderer pairing. Two, I paired myself up shamelessly with every cohost when I started using these things, just to see how my personality and theirs would work out." Wanderer said, a bit of exasperation on his voice. "I even paired cohosts up with other cohosts to see how their personalities would work out. "

"Why?"

"I like pairing people!" He said defensively.

"So, you don't have any actual feelings for me then?" She said, looking at the book in her hands. "It was just some pointless experiment for your pairings craze?"

"...Wow when you say it like that I sound like a jerk." Wanderer said glumly. "But yes, that's exactly it." She stared at the book in her hands for a good while, before she shrugged and opened it again, resuming her reading. Lance, however, seemed to be mulling over the Wanderer's words.

"I don't believe you." He said abruptly.

"What?"

"I think you made that entire thing up." He said blankly, as though pointing out that the sky was blue.

"I didn't..." Wanderer said, now clearly annoyed. "It's the truth, and if you don't want to believe me, that's your problem."

"It seems far too convenient," Lance said, now looking a tad bit angry. "you 'accidentally' drop a book inches away from Chiio that has both of your names on it."

"Oi, Yellow hit me with a damn Leg Locker curse!"

"I did indeed." Yellow interjected, "and I'm pleasantly surprised to know my magic isn't too terribly weakened by these accursed handcuffs." He shook his blue handcuffs for effect.

"Lance, I promise you on my word-"

"That's not really saying much." Lance said harshly.

"On my word, that I have absolutely no romantic intents slash feelings towards Chiio. If anything, she's just a friend at most." Wanderer continued on, as though no interruption occurred. Lance scowled at him, looking as though he might argue back.

"Drop it." Chiio said sweetly, putting her book down.

"But-" Lance started.

"Lance. Drop. It." She said, a sweet smile on her face. Lance growled, before going silent. "So, Wanderer. Do you have a book of me and Lance then?"

"Um...Yeah, why?"

"Good, I expect you to bring it to me by the end of the next set of dares, otherwise I'll tell everyone what you have written in here." She said, waving the book around. At this, Wanderer laughed.

"There's nothing remotely bad written in that book! Hell, I know for a fact there's nothing past rated K in there." He chuckled a bit, before Chiio flashed him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That's not what I'll tell everyone." She said, her voice sweet. "Wouldn't it be a tad bit scandalous if a few...lies, were to leak to the general public?"

"...You're some form of twisted woman." Wanderer said after a few minutes silence, shaking his head. "Fine, you'll get your damn book."

"Yay!" She cheered happily, giggling.

"I swear half the females in this ToD are crazy or insane. " Wanderer muttered darkly, walking over to the red table in the center, sitting next to Fox, who looked a tad bit nervous when Wanderer shot him a glare. "This is all your fault you know."

"I'm sorry.." Fox said, sounding generally sincere. Wanderer flicked one of Fox's ears, causing him to whine in pain.

"You deserved that." He pulled out a few pieces of paper, and glanced through all of them. Nodding his head in apparent approval, he grabbed the first paper and shoved it into a slot that appeared on the table, A few seconds ticked by, and a hologram of the same paper popped immediately onto the table. "Everyone, gather around the table."

"Um...we're mostly here Wanderer." Fox said, looking around. "I think we're just missing Alfred..."

"Oh right...He's sick."

"Oh, with what?"

"A very powerful disease known as life. Sadly, it has no cure. Anyhow, let's get onto the first set." He poked the hologram, it slowly rising into the air and spinning around, showing everyone it's contents.

_Devia: In light of Ungaga's answers, your dare is to carry out all of Mikara's chores for the day while carrying a bag of rocks on your back. If you are unable to do this, you must find King and the Fairy King and snog them both in turn._

_Osmond: You might not realise this, but of all the characters, you are the one I hate the most. And yes, I am talking about the one from the first game. Remember those crackers Fox was carrying? You are to sit in a box the same size filled with sneezing powder. Explosive sneezing powder that explodes violently if you sneeze. Have fun;D_

_Max, your dare is to...no I'm not THAT cruel. Your dare is to turn yourself into a cat after Paige has finished with you and remain one for the rest of the chapter_

_JJ, since you are so very nice to the characters (that was sarcasm btw) you are to lose all your powers and guns and to be left alone with the characters for ten minutes. Have fun;D_

"Wanderer, aren't we missing something rather crucial?" Yellow asked, the book he was reading left to the side, where Himou was trying to open it.

"Huh? What are we missing?" Wanderer asked, confused.

"...The cast man, the cast!"

"Ohhhh...so that's what I was forgetting. I'm sorry, I tend to forget when people steal my freaking books!" He mumbled, pressing a large red button that appeared on the table. Silence filled the room for a few minutes, before Wanderer pushed the button again. "Come on, work!" He groaned, slamming his hand into the button with a large amount of force. A door appeared on the ceiling above the table, before it opened by itself and the main Dark Cloud cast was shot out of the door, landing in a large pile in the middle of the table.

"You know..." Toan started, as he untangled himself from everyone else, "I'm pretty sure you can just call us in, like normal people instead of shooting us out of a room."

"Blame the button." Wanderer said, pointing to the large red button. "I was trying to get the door to show up on the table and you guys walk out of it, but nooo, the button glitched and shot you out of the room." Goro, who had managed to free himself by this time, grabbed his rather large hammer, and swung it down onto the button. Instantly, a hatch opened underneath Goro and a boxing glove on a spring zoomed out of it, hitting Goro in a rather tender area (causing most males in the room to cringe), and sending him flying to the ceiling, before he crashed back down a few seconds later, curled into a ball and swearing profanities at the top of his lungs.

"I don't think the button likes Goro that much." Yellow said, laughing heartily.

"I don't think anyone does." Wanderer added. "Alright everyone, you all have dares, you know the rules, let's get to it." He turned to Fox. "Fox, you go and get Devia."

"Me?" Fox asked, a tad bit startled.

"Yes. Now go." Wanderer said, shooing him out of the room, towards a sandy door that appeared behind him. Fox hesitated, before leaving through the door, it quietly closing shut behind him.

"Now, why did you send out Fox?" Yellow asked, picking his book up again, much to the chagrin of Himou, who finally managed to get the book open.

"He's the one who got me into this whole Thought Journal mess." Wanderer said, rolling his eyes, standing up from his chair. "I'll be back Yellow, I need to get something." He said, vanishing from sight.

"Lance, you're being awfully paranoid about this." Chiio said, putting the book she was reading down once again.

"I'm not being paranoid." He replied gruffly. "It just seems too coincidental." Chiio turned and stared at Lance's face before she began to giggle.

"Aw, you're jealous!"

"I'm not!" Lance said a bit too loudly, a very faint blush rising onto his pale face.

"That's so cute!" She squealed, pinching Lance's cheeks.

"It's not cute and I'm not jealous!" Lance huffed, pulling her hands away from his cheeks, which were even redder. She giggled, before gently kissing both of his cheeks softly.

"Lance, listen to me." She said, cupping his face with her hands. "I don't like Wanderer in any romantic way, alright?" Lance mumbled something indistinct and Chiio giggled. "Besides, I don't even think he's straight."

"Who's not straight?" Wanderer said, appearing next to the both of them, a white book in his hands. "Here you are Chiio." He said, giving the book to her.

"Yay!" She chirped, opening the book and reading it.

"She doesn't think you're straight." Lance said, looking a tad bit smug.

"Well, no I'm not. I'm bi." Wanderer said nonchalantly. "Return the other book when you're done with it, ok Chiio?"

"Yep!" She said happily, smiling as she read the book. Wanderer walked away, leaving Lance to scowl at him from a distance. "Dear, if you keep scowling like that your face will freeze that way."

"Goddamn it Fox, what's taking you so freaking long." Wanderer grumbled, hitting a walnut on the table with a hammer.

"You do realize that you sent a demi into a human encampment filled with Sand Warriors who would more then likely attribute Fox being some form of monster rather then a messenger, right?" Yellow said, Himou perched on his shoulder, reading the book he had open.

"...Well crap." Wanderer said, sighing. "Looks like we need to go get him. JJ! Get over here!"

"What?" JJ said, polishing a very old fashioned looking pistol.

"We need to go save Fox. Bring something that stuns rather then kills, okay?"

"Aw, but I wanted to test out Rex!"

"No." Wanderer said, taking the pistol from him.

"Awww. You're no fun." He grumbled, heading towards the sandy door that popped up from the floor. Wanderer rolled his eyes, before heading through himself.

The sandy village of Muska Lacka **(Or Racka)** was looking eerily silent as soon as Wanderer and JJ passed through the door. There was nobody around for what seemed to be miles.

"Uh...Where the hell is everyone?" JJ asked, looking around. The only thing that seemed to be around was a lone tumbleweed, which JJ promptly shot.

"Hm...Let's check the Chief's hut." Wanderer said, walking over to the hunt and slowly pushing the door open. "These people have never heard of locks I swear." He tiptoed inside, seeing all the villagers making a ruckus, yelling and pointing at something inside a wooden cage. "Oh goddamn it." He whispered.

"What?" JJ said, looking around.

"Fox is trapped in a cage." He said, pointing to Fox, who was trying to free himself from the ropes that bound his hands and legs.

"How the hell are we supposed to get him out in front of all these people?" JJ asked, pulling out a yellow pistol. "I don't think I have enough stunning bullets for them all."

"Um...Alright, you go behind Devia and grab her, and when I say the word, you run the hell out of here." Wanderer said, tiptoeing to Fox's cage.

"What's the word?"

"Run." Wanderer said blankly, facepalming. "Just go." He mumbled something indistinct, before vanishing in front of JJ's eyes. JJ blinked, before finding Devia among the crowd. He stood directly behind her, waiting for Wanderer's signal.

"He is a god and we should worship the very ground he walks on!"

"He is a monster and should be killed on the spot!"

"He has the form of a Ancient!"

"He is a impostor trying to destroy our lands!"

"Why me?" Fox said glumly, although no one heard him as they were arguing far too much.

"Psst. Fox." Wanderer whispered from behind him. Fox turned around, seeing nobody. "I'm invisible. When I say now, you need to turn into your animal form, alright?"

"Um...okay?" He said, looked around again, and saw the back of his cage quietly fall open.

"Now!" Wanderer whispered. In a flash of white light, Fox quickly changed into his animal form, unfortunarely alerting everyone due to the light itself.

"He is a demon!" One of the villagers proclaimed, as Wanderer picked Fox up and ran.

"RUN!" He screamed into the air. JJ quickly looked around, before knocking Devia out with his gun, and dragging her onto his shoulders and fleeing like a mad man, quickly running past Wanderer, who had finally turned visible.

"How the hell are you faster then me?" Wanderer yelled.

"I actually work out!" JJ screamed, as he opened the sandy door and both of them shot through it, slamming the door shut behind them.

"You know," Yellow started, seeing both Wanderer and JJ catch their breathe, "it might have been a better idea to send Ungaga to get Devia in the first place."At this, Wanderer glared at yellow, before setting Fox back onto the floor.

"You okay Fox?" Fox nodded, before a bright white surrounded him and he was back to his human form once again.

"Thanks for the rescue."

"Yeah yeah...Let's get these dares started with already, shall we?" He looked towards Devia, who was still unconscious. "JJ wake her up." JJ nodded, grabbing a bucket of water from out of nowhere and splashed it onto her face. She sputtered and gasped and looked around the room, her eyes locking onto Ungaga.

"YOU!" She screamed, standing up and stomping towards him, grabbing him by the sash around his chest. "Where the hell have you been? Mikara's been worried sick!"

"I-"

"She hasn't been doing anything but lay in bed all day! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I-"

"Not to mention the house has fallen into shambles!" She screamed, stomping her foot down. "You go cheer my sister up, and make her happy, so that my goddamn house stops looking like a rat's nest!" At this, Ungaga visibly stiffened, his hands clenched into fists. A look of pure anger was in his eyes, his normally calm face contorted into one of pure hate. Wanderer actually stepped back a few steps, dragging JJ and Fox with him. Yellow looked on, slightly amused, while the rest of the cast watched in silent worry, excluding Goro who was munching on a cookie he had found.

"...Is that all you care about?" Ungaga spoke calmly, yet his words seem to radiate fury. "That your sister isn't cleaning up after you?" At this, Devia partially cringed.

"That's not what I-"

"Meant? Then answer me this as honestly as you can. Do you actually care about poor Mikara?"

"Of course I care, why the hell wou-"

"Because if you did, you would have helped Mikara, helped her with the minor chores around the house. Instead, you treat her like your own slave." He said, his voice slightly rising in anger. "She has told me of the many times she begged for your assistance, only for you to claim you were busy with something else." At this, Devia couldn't look at Ungaga, instead choosing to stare at the floor.

"I-"

"THE ONLY TIME SHE GOT HELP, WAS WHEN SHE WAS RECOVERING FROM HER POISON!" Ungaga screamed at her. "YOU ONLY HELPED BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T DO THE CHORES ANYMORE!" Ungaga was panting, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles began to whiten. "AM I WRONG, DEVIA?"

"...No..." She whispered quietly. It looked like for a second that Ungaga was going to scream at her again, but instead, he unclenched his hands, and his anger seemed to flow out of him.

"Now, your time for justice has come at hand.." He said, looking over at Yellow, who had a pleasant smile across his face. "Meet your Judge."

"Judge? Well that's quite a honor." Yellow said, standing from his chair. "Devia, as you haven't helped Mikara, your punishment is to wear a pack of very heavy stones across your back while doing all of Mikara's chores for a single day. I highly recommend not failing." She looked at Yellow, a grain of defiance in her eyes.

"And if I refuse?"

"You really don't want to do that.." Wanderer said, standing next to Yellow. "See, if you refuse, you'll suffer quite a horrible fate, so horrible in fact that you'll wish death will come for you, but he'll turn a deaf ear at your sufferings." She scowled at the both of them, before sighing.

"Fine.."

"Wanderer. May I please go spend some time with Mikara?" Ungaga asked, looking quite calm once again.

"Yeah sure, just be sure to come back within a hour or so." Wanderer said, pointing him to a sandy door. "Just go on through and you'll be back in Muska Lacka **(or Racka)**." He bowed before Wanderer, turning to Yellow and bowing before him as well.

"Thank you. Both of you. You finally brought some justice to Mikara."

"Not a problem, Ungaga. Go, enjoy some time with your loved one. Who knows when you'll have the chance again?" Yellow said, grinning. With a nod, he stepped through the sandy door, it closing shut behind him. "Judge huh? I like that title."

"JJ, get the pack of dwarf stones on Devia." Wanderer told JJ, who nodded and brought a rather bulky looking pack to the table.

"Dwarf stones Wanderer?"

"Stones made from a dwarf star. They're extremely dense and heavy, despite their small size."

"Ah. They won't break her back, will they?"

"Nope, I think there's like...40 pounds of the stuff in that pack right now. You wanna add more?"

"Nah...well, toss in 4 more pounds of the stuff."

"Alrighty." Wanderer said, pulling out a golf ball shaped white stone, which he placed into the pack. He picked up the pack with a tad bit of difficulty, before placing it on Devia's back, whose legs nearly buckled. She scowled more at Wanderer as he forced her arms through the straps on the pack. "Done! Now get out of here you ugly camel." He said to Devia, shoving her through the sandy door, closing it shut behind her.

"That worked out rather well." Yellow commented, returning to his book.

* * *

Back in the warm sun of his home, Ungaga looked around the small village, waving at people as they called him out, gathering a few bits of conversation of some demons, before he finally arrived at the Three Sisters' house. He slowly pushed the straw door open, only to see Nagita there, working on what appeared to be a lunch. She turned to face Ungaga, and gaped at him.

"Ungaga! Thank the fairies, Mikara's been worried about you!"

"Nagita." He gave a short bow. "Where is Mikara?"

"Oh, I think she went to the Oasis." Nagita said. "We needed some water for the soup I'm making."

"Thank you." He said, leaving the house and looking around for the Oasis. He didn't have to look very far, as he saw the Palm trees that marked the small watering hole. As he approached it, he saw Mikara, sitting down by the water's edge, looking rather sullen.

"Where is he?" She mumbled softly.

"Right behind you." Ungaga replied, causing Mikara to jump and nearly fall into the Oasis.

"Ungaga!" She cheered, throwing herself upon him. "You're back!" She then punched Ungaga on the shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything Mikara, but I believe we need to take the water back to Nagita." Ungaga said, picking up the large urn next to Mikara. They walked towards the house, both of them talking about what has happened as of late.

* * *

Toan and Paige were standing alone in a corner, Paige looking extremely nervous.

"Toan, do you think I'll get some horrible dares?" She asked, looking around to make sure they weren't heard. Toan scratched his head.

"Well, not in the beginning, no. People will eventually dare you something horrible, but for now I think you're safe." Paige smiled at this, but the smile quickly faltered as Himou landed on Toan's beret.

"Delivery!" She chirped happily, dropping a letter into Paige's hands and zooming away.

"Oh no..." She said, looking around the room. "I thought I didn't get any dares yet!?" She stared at the letter in her hands, her hands shaking violently.

"Relax Paige, it can't be that bad." He said encouragingly. Paige gulped, slowly opening the letter and pulling out the small parchment that was inside.

_Paige, since you are daft enough to join the main cast, I have a dare for you. Snog Max in front of Monica. You aren't allowed to tell her about this dare. Try to remember to run VERY fast;D_

"Okay, I was wrong then. It can be that bad." Toan said.

"What does snog mean?" Paige asked, curiously. "Is it bad?"

"It means to kiss.."

"So I have to kiss Max in front of Monica? Why is that bad?"

"Monica and Max are together, and Monica's known for having a very fiery temper.." Paige gulped, looking towards the redhead, her and Max reading a book on a nearby couch. "Can you run fast?"

"No..." She whimpered.

"Well...good luck then." Toan said a bit sadly, shoving her towards Max.

"Can't I do it later?" She whimpered.

"Nope!" Himou said, flying over head and landing on Toan's beret again. "Yellow told me to inform you that you have 5 minutes to do the dare, or else it'll be much worse." With that, little Himou flew away once again, landing beside Yellow. Paige let out a little whimper, before slowly trudging over to Max.

"Oh hello Paige." Max said, smiling at her. "What's up?"

"Can you stand up for a few seconds?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Uh..Sure?" Max said, casting a glance at Monica before he stood up. He walked towards Paige, looking at her face. "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

"I'm very sorry." She whispered so quietly that only Max could hear her.

"Huh? Sorry for wha-Mmph!?" He was cut off as Paige's lips crashed against his rather clumsily. Before he even had time to register what happened, she pulled away and ran as fast as she could. Monica had gotten to her feet by this time, her fists clenched in anger, and chased poor Paige, outrunning her in a matter of seconds, and slices her head clean off her body with a well aimed sword strike.

"Well, that was expected." Yellow said, laughing.

"You don't like to give people breaks, do you?" Wanderer asked him.

"Not entirely, no. Some days, if I feel particularly generous I might." A light glow surrounded Paige's dead body, before it disappeared entirely. A dark blue light started flashing on the table, before it burst and Paige appeared, looking completely unharmed, if not very badly shaken.

"What?" She whimpered, looking around. "I'm still alive? But she killed me, didn't she?"

"Yeah. You really didn't think once a person died they were going to be free, did you?"

"Well...kind of.." She mumbled, slowly edging her way off the table. "Is Monica still mad at me?"

"Very. Avoid her for a while, if you can." Wanderer said, handing her a chocolate bar. "Go relax for now, as far as I know, you don't have any other dares."

"Thanks." She said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar and headed back towards Toan.

"So, what's next?" Wanderer asked aloud, looking at the dares in front of him. "Let's get Osmond's dare out of the way."

"Agreed." Yellow grinned, pulling out the cracker box Fox carried last chapter, now devoid of the delicious crackers. He poured a large amount of metallic black powder from a strange green container, until the box was nearly overflowing with the stuff. "That should do it." He placed the box extremely carefully on the ground, slowly moving it away from the table with a rather long stick. When he reached a significant distance, he nodded and called Osmond over.

"What?" The small Moon person asked, his eyes staring at the black powder in the box before he let out a sigh. "That thing is going to kill me somehow, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed." Yellow said, looking maddeningly smug. "Sit in it." Osmond sighed, before slowly sitting inside the box, looking quite annoyed at Yellow.

"Is it because I don't have a useful weapon? I feel like you hate me because I don't have a good weapon."

"No no, I genuinely hate you." Yellow said, standing a few feet away from Osmond.

"Well, what the hell is this crap supposed to do?" He said, picking up a small amount of the stuff before sniffing it. "Ah...Ah...ACH-" The sneeze was partially cut off as the box exploded into a rather large fireball, Osmond's limbs flying high into the air and vaporizing into ash. After the fireball faded away, all that was left was a small pile of ash.

"Well, that worked." Wanderer said, poking his head out from under the table. "Did you need to really use that much?"

"Not entirely, but it was fun nonetheless." Yellow said, kicking the ashes of Osmond, who shortly appeared right next to him.

"I hate you." He said simply, flipping him off and walking away.

"So, second to last dare for this set." Wanderer started.

"Wanderer, a quick question before we do this dare."

"What?"

"Why was Osmond and Devia not aware of their dares?" He said simply, pointing to the hologram at the center of the table. "Can't they clearly see the dares there?"

"Uh...No...no not really. See, the dares are only visible to readers and the cohosts."

"Ah, so you just implemented this to act as a guide to readers and cohosts, to keep them up with what dares are done and what need to be done?"

"Exactly...I'm glad I have you in my ToD Yellow, you're a fantastic exposition source."

"Thank you. Now, onto Max's little dare." Wanderer walked over to Max, who was talking to Monica at the time, and dragged him away, feet first, without so much as explaining anything to Monica, who watched in bewilderment.

"What?" He asked, sitting up. Yellow said nothing, only pointed at Max, a gray burst of light shooting out of his index finger hitting Max dead center in the chest. Max changed, almost painfully slowly, into a golden haired cat, with a rather long tail to boot.

"Wonderful, it worked. Although it could have been done faster if I had these accursed handcuffs off.."

"And you would've left." Wanderer said simply, shaking his head. "I'm not taking the handcuffs off you Yellow, that's final."

"Speaking of final, isn't there one last dare left?"

"Yep." Wanderer said, walking over to JJ, who looked rather nervous to say the least. "Give."

"Noooo." JJ whined, holding onto a large bundle of guns in his hands.

"JJ it's a dare, just give me the freaking guns." Wanderer said, tugging the guns out of JJ's grasp. JJ groaned, having the guns he carried in his pockets, in his shoes, and in one case in his ear, removed. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Wanderer yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "JJ is powerless, gunless and weaker then you could dream of. " He tossed JJ's guns onto the red table. "These are the guns that he used against many of you, cohosts and cast alike, feel free to use them against him. JJ cannot get revenge on ANYONE until 2 chapters have passed. NOW HAVE AT IT!" Wanderer said, quickly moving out of the way as the entire cast swarmed towards the guns, shooting, some people stabbing, burning, and doing anything they possibly could to JJ to harm him in some way, shape or form.

"Well, that looks like fun." Yellow said, picking up a rather old looking pistol and shooting JJ multiple times in the leg. JJ, however, could not do much of anything as every time he died, he instantly revived at the exact same spot.

"Hm..." Wanderer thought aloud. "Where the hell is Fox?" He looked around, looking for any sign of the tail or ears of the cohosts, however he found nothing of the demi cohost. Looking around again, he noticed a bright white door, barely discernible from the rest of the room due to the thin black lines around it. He headed through the door, walking into what seemed to be a very well furnished study. A roaring fire was in a marble fireplace, a large overstuffed red chair was facing it, and various bookshelves lined with various books and some trinkets. Fox was sitting in the overstuffed chair, reading a strange white book. "FOX!" Wanderer yelled, causing Fox to jump and turn around, facing him.

"Oh, hi." He said, waving.

"What are you doing in here, and what the hell are you reading?" Wanderer said, realizing that Fox was reading what looked like to be one of his Thought Journals.

"Chiio left it behind on the table." Fox said, holding up the book. 'I think the stories are cute." Wanderer stared at the book, before shaking his head.

"How long have you been in here for?"

"I got in here around the time Ungaga left...I found the book, and I sorta wanted to read it, and then a door popped up next to me, and here I am." Fox said, turning back to the book, which Wanderer snatched away. "Aw."

"I'll let you read it later." Wanderer said, rolling his eyes. "Fox now, we need to do your set of dares."

"Oh, yay." Fox said, looking at the floor. "Hey Wanderer?"

"What?"

"Do you have a significant other?" At this, Wanderer's body seemed to tense up for a moment.

"...No...no I don't.." Wanderer said, looking quite sad. "I uh...used to though...long time ago.."

"What happened to her?" Fox asked, staring at Wanderer, who was actually shaking at this point...

"Uh...She uh..." Wanderer started, clenching the book in his hand tight. "She...she's dead..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Fox said, his ears drooping a bit. "How did she die?" At this, Wanderer seemed to be dry sobbing, tears slowly dropped from his eyes onto the book. "Wanderer?"

"...She...she killed herself..." Wanderer choked out, "and...it was all my damn fault..." His voice cracked, and he began to break into sobs, tears falling faster out of his eyes.

"Your fault? Ho-"

"ENOUGH!" Wanderer screamed, causing Fox to flinch. He hastily wiped his tears away, seemingly pulling himself back together.. "I don't even know why you give a damn in the first place, nor why I'm telling you any of this."

"I was-"

"I don't want anymore questions asked about this, and this conversation never occurred, ARE WE CLEAR?" Fox's ears drooped down sadly, and he sighed.

"Yes..."

"Good, now get to the ToD room." Wanderer stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I just wanted to help..." Fox whispered sadly. He dragged himself out of the room, Outside in the room, the commotion had settled and JJ was reunited with his guns, glaring at everyone the whole while.

"Let's get this next part over with already." Wanderer spat bitterly.

"Wanderer, are you o-"

"I'm fine Yellow. Let's get this done." With that, Wanderer shoved a scrap of paper into a slot into the table, and Fox's dares popped onto the hologram.

_Dares:_

_Ruby: get behind Goro after you have put on a mask like Saw while holding a machete and get him to turn around_

_Osmond: Fight against Alfred_

_Xiao and Toan: Xiao chase this remote control mouse while Toan fights a Vanguard_

_Truths:_

_Monica: How did you obtain your armlet?_

_Cedric: How long have you known Gerald?_

"Alfred isn't here, and I'm not going to waste my time getting him." Wanderer said, pulling a Saw Mask out from a box, and a machete from another one.

"Wanderer, are you sure you're-"

"I'M FUCKING FANTASTIC!" He screamed at Yellow, who raised an eyebrow in response but said nothing. He stomped over to Ruby, handing her the Saw Mask and the machete. "Here, put this mask on and go stand behind Goro with the machete.

"Can I kill him with it?" Ruby said, looking at the machete. "He's been a awful pain as of late."

"Go nuts." Wanderer said, sitting back down at the table.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Yellow whispered to Fox, who look partially alarmed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Fox, I saw you and Wanderer walk out of the same door, so spill."

"Nothing happened!' Fox cried defensively.

"Hm..." Yellow said, staring into Fox's lake blue eyes. After a few seconds of this, he looked away, looking rather grim. "You should learn Occlumency next time Fox, it'll protect you from people who can read minds like I can."

"You...you read my mind?" Fox asked, both worried and awed. "How?"

"Legilemency. Not an easy feat mind you, but it tends to give one a advantage, like I just learned of what really occurred in the room."

"You mean...you saw-"

"The conversation the never existed between you and Wanderer, yes." Fox was silent for a while, looking between Yellow and Wanderer. "You wish to help him, don't you?"

"I...I know what it's like...to lose someone you care about.." Fox whispered rather forlornly. Yellow sighed, before turning to face Fox.

"Fox, here's my advice. Go to his room when this chapter is over. Perhaps you can try to explain yourself there, the very least try to help him understand you know how he feels." Fox nodded, before looking around.

"Are you...are you going to tell people about the conversation?"

"What conversation?" Yellow replied with a smile. "On a related note, this conversation never occurred."

"Thanks Yellow.." He turned his attention to Ruby, who was wearing the mask and standing behind Goro almost like a shadow. She quietly tapped his shoulder, Goro turning around to look at her.

"AH! IT'S THE PSYCHO BITCH!" He screamed, running away from her. She scowled and chased after him, catching up rather easily due to his portly state. She stabbed him in the neck, forcing him to crumple to the floor. She then stabbed him in the stomach, foot, spine, and even the face a few times, before chopping his head off and smiling at her work.

"O...k...then.." Wanderer said, looking a tad bit nauseated. "Maybe she is a psycho bitch..."

"You think? What was the first clue? The stabbing a dead corpse? The dismemberment? Or the smile when she finally finished?" Yellow asked dryly.

"Shut it, next dare!" At this, Fox pulled out a tiny remote control white mouse and set it on the floor. He pulled out a small remote and steered the mouse towards Xiao, who watched it with wide eyes.

"Ooohhh, a mousie!" She said, pouncing on the mouse, which quickly drove away from her. "No, get back here!"

"Toan, come over here please." Wanderer said. Toan looked a tad bit nervous, before walking over.

"Yeah?"

"You need to fight a Vanguard." Wanderer said blankly, dragging Toan to a corner of the room.

"What's a Vanguard?" Toan asked. His answer was quickly answered when a robot fell from the ceiling, it's rather large pipe like arms with spear like ends covered in a cool slick metal. Steering the robot, was a small blue balloon like creature, fiddling with dials and levers. "Uh..." Toan said, looking at the robot monstrosity.

He pulled out his dagger, and flung it at the blue ballon creature, it's point poking it, causing it to burst. The robot body ceased moving, standing still. Wanderer slammed his head into the table at this point.

"Who the hell thought giving a balloon creature control over a robot without any form of protection was a good idea?" Toan looked at the robot body, slightly nervous.

"Uh...was that it?" Toan asked, looking around. There was a low creaking noise, and the robot body fell directly onto Toan, squishing him.

"I guess that's a draw then." Yellow said, smirking.

"Righto. Fox, go ask your truths." Fox looked around, looking a tad bit confused.

"Uh, where's Monica and Cedric?" Wanderer pointed to a door coated in gears.

"They should be back right about..." the door opened, Cedric walking in, Monica following close behind, "now." Fox headed towards Cedric, who looked at him rather peculiarly.

"You young'uns get odder each year, I swear."

"Hello. How long have you known Gerald?"

"Gerald? I've known that gun toter since he was a wee baby. Back then, he used to play with mud more often than he studied." Cedric said, fondly reminiscing, "He never liked to stand still a lot, always wanted to go on some adventures. Hell, his love of adventure is what led us to find Zelmite in the old mine in the first place."

He laughed. "He had no idea what the hell he found, came to my workshop one day, saying he found a glowing purple stone, more excited than a puppy being led out for a walk. I actually think he found that there red stone of Max's back in the mine, cause since that day, he never was seen without it. Mind you, he didn't have it in the necklace Max has today, he made something more simple like, just a rope with the stone on the end. He swung it around a lot, nearly broke his teeth more times than I can count.." Cedric actually sighed, looking rather sad. "And then, Elena came along. Mind you, I have no ill will towards her, but ever since she came along, Gerald became more reserved. He wouldn't go out for hunting, adventures, anything. He stopped talking to me less and less, and one day, he just...stopped." Cedric sighed, looking less of a old man, and more like a kid who just lost his best friend. "Now, he spends most of his time cleaning up guns rather then hunting. I miss that young'un whose eyes sparkled with adventure." He took off his hat, sighing into it.

"That's...actually quite sad.." Yellow said, frowning a bit.

"Thank you Cedric." Fox said. "You can go, if you want."

"Ah, no problem young'un. It's rare to find someone like you who wants to hear a old man's rambles." He tipped his hat, before he left through the door he came from.

"So, Monica," Fox started turning towards her, "How did you get your armlet?" She blinked, staring at her armlet.

"My first armlet you mean?" Fox nodded. "I gained my first armlet when I originally started training my magical abilities, at the age of 8. Father insisted I use weaker bands first, so that when I master them, I could work my way up to stronger ones. My first armlet was made of enchanted paper. It didn't amplify my power by any means, but it allowed me to focus it into my hands. However, it broke relatively quickly."

"And we're done." Wanderer said, taking a deep breath when a scrap of paper fell out of his hands. He picked it up, frowned at it and shrugged. "Eh, why not. Monica, you and Max have one more truth from Alfred. What was the most awkward part of traveling together?" Monica cringed a bit.

"Definitely the showering...The first time we had to take a shower, we were in Rainbow Butterfly Wood. See, I woke up first that day, so I wanted to take a shower. I headed to a nearby stream close to our camp, and started showering." A red blush came across her face. "Max didn't see me near the river, and he came into it to shower as well..I didn't notice him until I finished washing my hair, at which point I saw him staring at me." She coughed. "Yeah, that was a very awkward breakfast." At this, Yellow was roaring with laughter, Chiio was giggling, and JJ was too busy studying his guns to care. Monica flushed a deeper red and glared at all of them.

"Well, now we're done." Wanderer said, sighing, quickly stomping out of the room. Fox looked at Yellow, who nodded. Quickly, Fox left the room, leaving Yellow with Chiio and Lance, as the rest of the cast had headed back into their rooms at this point.

"What's going on?" Chiio asked Yellow, who smirked.

"Terribly sorry my dear, that's on a need to know basis." With that, Yellow headed towards the red door that materialized on the red table, slowly closing it behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Lance wondered aloud.

* * *

The moonlight streamed into the cabin, it's rays covering everything in a soft white glow. Outside, the dog Louie was fast asleep, his little paws running through the air as he dreamt of running. Fox was quickly running through the house, when a odd sound reached his ears. It sounded, almost like singing.

"_Warm blood, sweet blood, drip on my skin_

_Wipe my pain away, with the edge of a pin_

_Blood, so sweet, so warm_

_You help my mind, through the darkest storm"_

"Is that..Wanderer?" Fox asked aloud, quickly running to Wanderer's room. Upon opening the door, he noticed a ladder that definitely was not there before, and the odd singing was getting louder. He quickly climbed the ladder, only to meet a rather horrible sight.

Wanderer was drawing a rather small knife across his arms, drawing blood the entire while. His face was one of happiness, of joy, while tears spilled from his face.

"WANDERER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Fox yelled. At the noise, Wanderer dropped his knife in surprise. He glared at Fox with a look of unnatural hatred.

"Why did you stop my blood from singing its sweet song? Monster, vermin, rat of the damned! You dare interrupt my cleans-" Fox had walked up to Wanderer and slapped him rather hard across the face. It left a rather red mark on Wanderer's face. Wanderer held his cheek, looking rather scared.

"Inside." Fox commanded. Without a second's hesitation, Wanderer scampered inside to his room. Fox followed shortly afterward, looking at Wanderer, who looked rather ashamed of himself.

"Do you have anything that heals wounds?" Fox asked, looking through Wanderer's many cabinets. Wanderer pointed to a crystal bottle, with a red potion flowing inside it. Fox grabbed it and gave it to Wanderer., who drank it quietly. Seconds ticked by, and the potion did it's work as the blood stopped flowing so bright red. "Are you ok?"

"...No.." Wanderer said, looking at the floor, unable to bring himself to look into Fox's eyes. He grabbed a nearby towel and slowly cleaned the blood off.

"What was that about?" Fox asked, looking more worried. "You were practically carving yourself up!"

"...I need to pay..."

"For what?"

"..."

"Is this about your ex?"

".." Wanderer let out a deep long sigh, "Yes.."

"Why do you think it was your fault? Why the hell do you think cutting yourself is the answer?" Wanderer looked at Fox, before he burst into speech.

"A few years ago, I found love, surprisingly. Her name was Janice, and she was a lot like me. Smart, kind, read a lot...We got together after a while, and we were practically inseparable. That's not to say we didn't argue, oh no. We argued a lot. Sometimes over trivial things like dishes, other times for more serious things..."

Wanderer sighed, looking at the floor again ."She had...self destructive tendencies..She never saw herself as worth anything. Her family didn't help either. Her mother was drunk every other night, and her father was far too busy working to offer anything of sympathy. She got bullied, quite a lot, due to her eyes and hair." He got the potrait that was on top of the bookshelf and handed it to fox, the girl's pink eyes staring at Fox through the plastic. "Pink eyes...People always made fun of them, always asking her if she was a witch or something...Blonde hair didn't help much...She was always being called dump, stupid, even slutty at times..."

"I was overly paranoid, always worried that she was seeing someone behind my back. It was my first relationship, so naturally I didn't want to mess it up..One day, she came home late..." He sighed, looking at the ceiling of his room. "I was...stupid...Just very stupid. I started arguing with her, asking her where she's been...The argument started escalating and escalating..."

He sighed, placing his head into his hands. "She told me how unhappy she has been, how much she can't find the use of anything...How much she wishes she could be dead...I, told her to go kill herself if she was that damn unhappy, how I was tired of trying to help her see the good in life...I stormed out...The next day, I got a call early in the morning...It was her dad..." At this, tears begun to flow once again out of Wanderer's eyes. "He told me that she killed herself overnight...I didn't believe it, I didn't want to...I ran to her house, charged past her parents and looked into her room..." His voice began to break at this point. "And there she was, dead...a lot of blood pooled around her...She had the most insane look on her face, a look of happiness..." Wanderer began to break into sobs at this point, crying much harder than he did earlier.

"Wanderer..." Fox said, slowly walking towards him, placing a arm around him.

"It's all my fault...I know it...I just know it...So every night...when everyone's all quiet and asleep...I bleed...I deserve it, I deserve the pain knowing I ended her life. It helped me...a lot, actually...It helped me forget, the pain started to feel so good..."

"Wanderer...you need to stop this.."

"But-"

"No buts." Fox said firmly. "We need to stop this now, otherwise you'll never feel better! Promise me Wanderer, promise me you'll stop cutting yourself!"

"But..." Wanderer started, looking into Fox's eyes. Lake blue meet bright green, before Wanderer sighed and nodded..

"Ok..."

"Good..." Fox said, pulling him into a warm hug. "Come on, let's get you to sleep." He carefully helped Wanderer up, taking him over to the bed, and laying him down. Wanderer lay limp on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes when he saw Fox, standing over him, watching.

"You can go...if you want." Wanderer said glumly. Fox stared at Wanderer for a while, before he laid down next to Wanderer. "Wha-"

"I just want to make sure you don't relapse..." Fox said. "I know how strong the temptation can get..." Wanderer turned to stare at him, before he let out a loud yawn.

"Thank you.." Slowly, he drifted off into sleep. Fox watched him for a while, before he relaxed and drifted to sleep too.

_**Whew, very long chapter this time around...with only 2 sets of dares. Holy Frick, this chapter reached about 24 pages on my word processor and over 10000 words according to my word count.**_

_**Some things I feel the need to clarify, the ToD this time around is going to be more story rather than dares. So don't be too shocked if there's little dare content, or a lot of dare content.**_

_**Wanderer, is not me. I feel the need to clarify this due to the large amount of people who will probably message me about cutting being wrong or whatnot.**_

_**Finally, next chapter will more then likely be a group collab chapter with other authors. How that works out, you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Sorry for the long delay in posting everyone, my internet got cut and it's rather difficult to get it back. Please leave reviews about what you liked/didn't like about this chapter, and as always PM me your dares. **_


	4. EXPLOSIONS OF Meow

**Really, I have to do this? It's not like anyone on this freaking site owns anything. Sigh.**

**DISCLAIMER OF ANNOYANCE: I do not own Dark Cloud or any things referenced/will be referenced in the future. Now stop bugging me about it.**

**Hey Guys, me and a friend are doing a collab this chapter, let's see if you guys can figure out where my part ends and the other author's begins. The author who helped me will be revealed at the end of the chapter, enjoy. **

It was a rather chilly morning, barely a hour or so from sunrise, when the silent cabin begin to stir once again. Inside of the cabin, only two members were currently awake, both of them sitting on a couch in the cabin, buried nose deep into white books they read. Chiio closed her book after a while, giving it a sort of sad smile. She let out a soft sigh after a while, placing her hands over the book.

"What's wrong Chiio?" Yellow said, closing his book.

"Oh, nothing.." She said, her fingers tapping lightly on the book. "I just wish that Lance could be like the Lance in this book." Yellow cast Chiio a small frown.

"Are you not happy with Lance?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Chiio said, looking a bit sad as she stared at the book ."But, he never takes me out anywhere...or does anything too romantic.." She sighed, hugging the book to her chest. Yellow lightly patted her arm.

"Have you asked him to do anything of the sort?"

"A lot of times..." She said, looking sadder. "But he doesn't want to go out...He says it'll..." She stopped, looking at the floor once again.

"It'll what, Chiio?"

"It'll make him look weak.." She let out a sad sigh, earning a small frown from Yellow again.

"Excuse me? Look weak?"

"..He doesn't want to look weak in front of people.." She said, barely above a whisper. "Because he doesn't want people to hurt him again, to make fun of him..." Yellow closed his eyes, before he let out a sigh.

"Why am I the counselor for this lot?" He mumbled to himself. "What do you mean again, Chiio?"

"..." She let out a sigh. "Lance made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Clearly." Yellow said, almost amused. Chiio glared at him, their eyes locking for the briefest of seconds. After a short while, Yellow broke eye contact. "So, that's the reason.. Bullying." Yellow said, earning a small gasp from Chiio.

"Ho-"

"Legilimency." Yellow said, a smirk across his face. "Really, you lot need to learn Occlumency. " He shook his head, ignoring Chiio's confused look. "So a lifetime of bullying made him hide behind a mask, interesting..." He looked over at Chiio. "Yet he takes off the mask whenever he's around you, at least to an extent...Hmm..perhaps.." Yellow said, standing up. "Use the room."

"What?"

"The truth or dare room." Yellow said, looking a tad bit smug. "The truth or dare room allows one to construct rooms of their choosing, at least I believe so.." He said, shrugging. "Go on a private date with Lance in one of the rooms. There will be no one around, and Lance won't have to wear his mask anymore, at least until the date is over of course." Chiio's frown turned to a small smile, and she nodded, before giving Yellow a light hug.

"I'll try that...Thanks Yellow." She said happily.

"Not a problem my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me.." He said, standing up. "I believe I need to return my book to Wanderer...and perhaps 'borrow' a few for myself." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh, can you return my book too?" She said, giving her book to Yellow, who nodded. He left the room, slowly looking for any signs of Wanderer's room around the cabin.

"Now..where is Wanderer's room..." He mumbled to himself, spotting a staircase. "Hmm.." He slowly ascended the staircase, before he found a door at the very top of it. Curious, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open quite slowly. He cast a quick glance around the room, and saw a book shelf filled with white books. "Aha." He opened the door more, casting a quick glance around the room, before his gaze from onto something in front of him. A very small smile graced his face, before he chuckled softly.

"Well well..." He mumbled, looking at the scene in front of him.

On Wanderer's bed, two figures were hugging one another rather tightly, the covers on the bed having been tossed to the floor. Fox and Wanderer were both asleep, pleasant smiles on both of their faces. Yellow seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before he noticed Wanderer shiver. A small smirked grazed his face, before he pointed his hand at the covers on the floor. Slowly, the covers floated into the air, slowly lowering itself over both Fox and Wanderer. He watched them for a few seconds, before turning to the bookshelf, looking across the books. He replaced the two books he and Chiio took, but took two other books in their place. He slowly walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He let out a soft chuckle, before heading back to Chiio.

"Hey, I thought you were giving those books back." Chiio said, with a pout.

"Come here." Yellow said, quietly. Chiio raised an eyebrow, but followed him to Wanderer's room. "Look inside." Chiio stared at him, before opening the door, catching Wanderer and Fox on the bed.

"AWWWW!" She squealed, rather loudly. Both Wanderer and Fox started to stir, while Yellow quickly dragged Chiio out of the room.

"What the bloody hell Chiio?" Yellow whispered. "I swear, you ruptured one of my bloody eardrums."

"I can't help it, it was so cute!" She whispered back. He slapped his hand to his face, before he dragged Chiio downstairs.

Meanwhile, inside Wanderer's room, Wanderer had let out a yawn, and opened his eyes. He looked around, and looked at Fox, who was staring right back into Wanderer's eyes. For a few seconds, they remained frozen like that, before Wanderer jumped out of the bed, landing hard on the floor, his face reddening. Fox looked embarrassed as well, hiding his head under the covers. After a minute or so, Wanderer stood up, his cheeks still had traces of pink on them. A rather awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds, growing more solid per the second. Finally, the silence was shattered by Wanderer.

"Alright...so...Yeah.." He said, either unable to form a complete sentence, or hoped that Fox would explain what exactly happened. Another silence took over. "Alright, I have no idea what the hell happened between last night and now, so how the hell did we end up hugging one another?" Fox only shrugged, finally tossing the covers aside and playing idly with his tail.

"..." Fox stayed silent for a while, before he let out a sigh. "I tend to hug things in my sleep Wanderer.." He said, a slight pink crossing his cheeks once again.

"...oh.." Wanderer said, letting out a small cough.

"..."

"..."

"..I felt comfortable.." Fox said, barely audible.

"...:" Wanderer shuffled his feet before mumbling. "Yeah..it felt a bit nice.." The door to the room was kicked open, and JJ was standing in the doorway, holding a bright green gun.

"Wanderer, I heard a Fangirl." JJ said, looking rather nervous. Wanderer let out a sigh, before scratching his head.

"So that was what woke us up.."

"A fangirl?" Fox asked.

"Fangirls are typically fans who are a bit too obsessed with us.." Wanderer said. "Sometimes there are Fanboys, but they're rather rare..They squeal a lot, and like to hug anyone they're obsessed with with unnatural strength."

"Oh...how do they get here?"

"I don't really know to be honest...They just, find us." Wanderer shrugged. A few silent seconds later, a blur popped out from underneath Wanderer's bed, tackling Fox to the ground. A girl was hugging Fox rather tightly, Fox's face slowly turning blue.

"THERE SHE IS!" JJ yelled, pressing the trigger of the green gun, which shot out a bright red orb that hit the Fangirl and caused her to vanish instantly. Fox took deep gulps of air, his face returning to its normal color.

"Goddamn it. Now we need to set up the traps again.." Wanderer said, shaking his head. The trio slowly began their descent downstairs, finding Yellow and Chiio sitting on the couch.

"Yellow, you might be attacked by Fangirls over the next few days." Wanderer said, sighing.

"...Fangirls?" Yellow asked, looking a bit amused.

"Yeah, they're not as good as you think...One of them woke me up," Chiio and Yellow cast a glance at one another. "and then attacked Fox." Wanderer finished.

"Wait, what? Attacked Fox?" Chiio said, a bit confused.

"Yep, JJ sent her to Canada."

"...Why Canada?"

"Cause it's cold and full of nice people." JJ said, shrugging. "Maybe they can make them normal again.." _**(Apologies to my Canadian readers, this is not meant as a insult to you or your lovely country.)**_

"Fangirls will most likely target you too Yellow, so be on your guard." Yellow nodded. "Alright, let's get the dares started then..." Wanderer said, before he was tackled to the ground by Louie, who barked and licked his face. "..After I feed Louie." He sighed, wiping the slobber off his face.

* * *

Inside the Truth or Dare room, Fox was sitting at the red table, eating a bowl of cereal. Around him. Chiio was talking to Lance, who seemed a tad bit annoyed. Wanderer was sitting across from Fox on the table, eating what appeared to be a mango. Yellow had Himou perched on his shoulder, both of which were conversing with one another rather quickly near the doorway. Yellow walked over to Fox, a chair materializing underneath him as he sat down. Wanderer cast a quick glance at Yellow, before returning to his mango.

"Good morning Fox." Yellow said, smiling at him.

"Morning Yellow." Fox said, casting him a small smile before returning to his cereal.

"Did you manage to talk to Wanderer?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah..." Fox said, looking at the table. "It went well."

"Ah, I see..." Yellow said, a knowing smirk making its way onto his face. Meanwhile, Chiio had approached Wanderer, giggling the whole while.

"Uh...you alright Chiio?" Wanderer asked, holding a clear glass of what appeared to be orange juice.

"I'm fine!" She chirped, giggling. Wanderer cast her a stare, before shrugging and taking a sip of the orange liquid, stopping when he heard Chiio continuing to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking confused. She only giggled more in response. He looked at Lance with a confused look, who scowled at him. "Okay then..." Chiio pulled out a paper from her pockets, squealing at it.

"It's sooo cuutteee!" Confused, Wanderer took the papers from her hands, only to have his cheeks redden madly. The paper turned out to be a picture of Wanderer and Fox, both of them sleeping peacefully.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" He yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yellow gave it to me." She chirped, taking the picture back. "You and Fox are soooo cuteee!" Wanderer's blush grew, but quickly faded as a scowl took over his face. He glared at Yellow, who was innocently waving at him from across the table. He stomped over to Yellow, steam practically coming from his ears.

"Hello Wanderer. How are you today?" Yellow asked innocently, the smirk on his face betraying him.

"Chiio told me she got a picture from you..." Wanderer started, "So, how the hell did you get it?" He finished, his voice laced with anger. Yellow laughed, shaking his head.

"By my own memories, of course." He said calmly, leaving Wanderer confused.

"What?" Yellow held a finger close to his temple, slowly pulling it away, a silver fluid sticking to his finger, neither liquid nor gas. He pulled it out further and further, till the fluid broke away from his temple, swinging down lazily. Grabbing the other end of the fluid, he pulled it slowly, the fluid spreading itself out into a rectangular shape, when after a short while, the fluid became solid white, forming a simple looking paper. Seconds ticked by, and the paper slowly started to gain some darks, whites, and colors, before a photo appeared on the paper, the exact same as the photo Chiio had.

"Memory Photography." Yellow said simply, smiling at the photograph. "Also, you need to learn how to lock your doors, Wanderer. Otherwise, people might see some rather interesting things." He finished, handing the photograph to Fox. "Incidentally, you may wish to teach most, if not all, the cohosts some Occlumency." He said, walking away from Wanderer and Fox, Wanderer himself looking mad.

"Forgot about his damn Legilimency..." Wanderer said, sighing. "I need to get JJ to work on something to counter that..."

"He used it on me." Fox said, putting the photo down.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday and today.." Fox said, playing with the photo absentmindedly. "He uh...he found out about the...conversation that never occurred...and today he used it to find out about..." Fox coughed at this. "What happened last night... He promised not to tell anyone." Fox said, seeing as Wanderer's hands were clenched.

"I'm going to kill him." Wanderer said angrily, a long silver broadsword materializing in his right hand, strange runes carved into the length of the blade. He turned towards Yellow and was about to run towards him, when Fox stopped him by grabbing his right arm.

"Don't." Fox said calmly, looking at Wanderer. "If it wasn't for Yellow, I wouldn't have gone to your room last night..." Fox said, staring at his feet and shuffling them. Wanderer looked at Fox, before letting out a long sigh, his sword disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

"Fine..." He grumbled, kicking a tin can that materialized near his foot. "But I'm going to teach you Occlumency myself, understand?" Fox nodded. "Let's get the dares started with then." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his left pocket and looked it over. He frowned at it, before a pen materialized into his right hand. He placed the paper on the red table, and scribbled on the sheet of paper. After a few seconds, he nodded at the paper, before putting it into a slot in the center of the table, its hologram popping up a few seconds later.

_Hiii, babies~! Co-hosts and frenemies alike! It's me! Chiio! I've missed you all so much, and Chiio, you better have been behaving like the lady you are while I was away. Ahem, so let's get onto this! Here are my challenges for you guys, so don't back down!_

_JJ: Fight through Heaven and Hell in order to reach Diablo, kill him, and bring back his head at the end of the chapter! This is a coming of age test for you. I know you can do it! You're strong, just like your bro!_

_WST: Jump across the biggest chasm in the earth, and find the Titans that Zeus imprisoned. If you survive, you win a lifetime supply of cookies! Or... ultimate power. *shrugs* If not... well, game over D: I dare you to not make it. What'll happen if you die?_

_Toan: ...Take off your hat and feed it to the man-eating kittens in the darkest alley in Britain. D: :D_

_Xiao: Hey, darlin'! I want you to team up with Ruby and kidnap Max, throw him where no one can find him, tell Monica he's dead and that you killed him, and have the biggest showdown with her ever!_

_**Lance: ... :D. I dare YOU to break up with Chiio. (sorry, Chiio. I think I just like to torture myself sometimes) Oh, and chase that fox into the deep, neverending forest full of monsters and giant spiders. Voided.**_

_Chiio: :D I am going to enjoy this. CHIIO! For the new story, dye your hair RED (your least favorite color), CUT IT AND PERM IT (*revels in your horrified shrieks of 'no'!), and LEAVE IT THAT WAY FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!_

_Osmond: Fly to the two moons and back._

_Ungaga: Tango with Goro._

_Whoop! Whoop!_

Everyone in the room stared at the underlined dare for a few seconds, before turning to Wanderer, who shrugged.

"You can void dares?" Fox asked, looking at Wanderer.

"Yeah. As long as they don't involve me. The only way anyone can void that is if cohosts and cast agree to void the dare." Wanderer said, shrugging.

"Why did you void that dare?" Lance asked quietly.

"Cause I felt like it." Wanderer said. "ONTO THE DARES!" JJ looked at the dare he was set and sighed.

"But I already did that twenty times." He said, pointing to a pile of Diablo heads behind him,. "He didn't drop any good loot.."

"Well, maybe twenty first time is lucky." Wanderer said, pushing JJ through a door emblazoned with clouds. Wanderer looked at his dare and sighed. "First dare I get this ToD and it's literally to jump across a hole or die...Yay." He shook his head, walking to a door that had large spikes sticking out from the top and bottom of the door. He opened it and walked through.

* * *

"Goddamn it Chiio." Wanderer muttered, as he looked around. There was barely any light inside the dark cave, and dripping noises occasionally echoed through the silence. Letting out a sigh, Wanderer pulled out a bright flashlight, looking around the cave. "Where the hell is this deep chasm?" Wanderer said, before spotting a rather deep chasm. "Oh.."

To say it was deep was an understatement. Pointing his flashlight into the dark abyss, Wanderer found no bottom, only endless black. He grabbed a loose stone nearby and dropped it in. He waited for a few minutes before deciding that the hole was incredibly deep. He heard the anguished cries of some, strange thing coming from the hole.

"That thing must be loud as hell." Wanderer said, shaking his head at the hole. He took a deep breathe, before he walked into the hole, not even attempting to jump across it. "Goddamn dares."* The wind whistled around Wanderer, the only sign of light was the flashlight, which he let go of and was spinning around, lighting up the rough rock hewn walls. Wanderer let out a sigh, as the bottom seemed nowhere near in sight.

* * *

"How deep is that hole?" Yellow asked, looking at a TV screen that popped up onto the table as soon Wanderer had left.

"I dunno." Chiio said, shrugging.

"Perhaps we should do the other dares while we wait for Wanderer and JJ.." Yellow said, a large red button appearing on the table as he finished. Yellow lightly pressed the button, a door materializing in a burst of red light on the center of the table. The door opened itself, the main cast walking out of the door, Toan leading the way, with Monica trailing behind Max, both of them talking quite a bit.

"Hey, where's Wanderer?" Toan asked, looking around the room.

"He's currently in freefall, if I'm not mistaken." Yellow said, casting a glance at the TV, where Wanderer was still falling. "Anyhow, don't worry about him. Worry about yourself for the moment, Toan." He said, handing him a map of Britain. "You have a dare from Chiio, which is, if I'm not entirely mistaken, is to feed your hat to a group of man eating kittens." Toan's eyes widened at this, and he cast a look at Chiio, which seemed to scream, "WHY?". Chiio shrugged and Toan sighed.

"What door do I go through?" He asked Yellow. At the same instant, a large door depicting Big Ben appeared behind him.

"Merely turn around dear boy." Yellow said, smiling a bit. Toan looked around, let out a small "oh", and left through the door, it quietly closing shut behind him. "Ah Britain, how I do miss it." He said fondly, looking off towards the distance.

"How long did you live in Britain, Yellow?" Fox asked, curious as always.

"I've lived there for a good majority of my life into my adult hood, until I came across something rather peculiar." He started, before letting out a chuckle. "However, that story is for another day.." He turned to face Xiao, handing her a letter. "Your dare is in here Xiao, please read it in private." He told her sternly. She let out a mew, before walking away, opening the letter as she did so. "Ruby." He called, the genie letting out a huff before approaching him.

"What is it?" She said, casting him a dirty glare.

"Come now Ruby, I haven't done anything remotely bad to you as of late." He chuckled. "Anyhow, you are to assist Xiao in her dare. Off with you." She cast a glare at him, before she walked towards Xiao. "Ah, the perks and troubles of daring people. Usually someone ends up hating you." He chuckled softly.

"How's gunboy doing?" Lance asked Chiio, who was looking at what appeared to be a white laptop with a potato on it's cover.

"He's doing...Ok?" Chiio said, unsure, pointing to the screen. On the screen, JJ was walking around in a place that seemed to consist of cotton candy white clouds, and marble buildings with golden trim.

JJ was currently humming, while shooting at any nearby Angel that flew towards him. In his hands, he had a black gun, almost rectangular shaped. Across the middle of the gun was a single red stripe, but the trigger and scope of the gun seemed bright gold, along with the stock that was resting against JJ himself. He never seemed to let go of the trigger, the gun firing for a extremely long period of time, shooting several bursts of bullets per second.

"Angels are too weak." JJ sighed to himself, after about 10 minutes of nonstop firing. Finally, a low click emanated from the gun, earning another sigh from JJ. "Goddamn Hyperion guns...they need bigger magazines.." He quickly reloaded the gun, which seemed to consist of pulling out a golden box out of the gun, and replacing it. He then resumed his endless bullet fest.

"What does this button do?" Chiio said, looking at a series of buttons at the bottom of the screen. Each button was grayed out, but was marked with various words. The only button not grayed out was the button that said, "Noob", with a green background showing it was chosen. Curious, Chiio pressed the last button, which said, "Insane". The button's background turned gold, and a low whirring noise emanated from the laptop.

JJ meanwhile, was heading towards a dark red vortex. He happily hopped through it, before he came out into what can only be described as a hell. Lakes of brimstone stretched out as far as the eye can see, some gases emanating from them occasionally. Dark, red, jagged rocks littered the area, with the occasional free floating flame. Various monsters and demons lurked around the area, some holding humans, others torturing them endlessly with various devices, the kindest of which looked like a drill, which was pushed into a unfortunate human's chest. JJ shrugged, aiming his odd gun at the demons before letting lose a single round. The bullets whizzed through the air, hitting the demon dead center. However, the bullets lazily fell off the demon, who scratched his neck, as though a mosquito had bit him.

"Huh...Looks like I need to use the big guns then." He shrugged, pulling out a silver gun, which had the body of a average assault rifle, however it had a hammer and sickle stamped onto it, the symbol itself bright red. Also to note, the barrel of the gun wasn't a normal, straight barrel. Rather, it seemed to consist of a miniature gatling gun barrel, placed onto the spot. He pulled the trigger, the gatling barrel slowly spinning up, before letting out a large hail of bullets, which zoomed towards the demon. The demon let out a loud, billowing roar, alerting his nearby comrades. "Fuck."

"Well well.." Yellow said, appearing next to Chiio. "It seems as though JJ might be in a pickle."

JJ looked around at the demons, the strange silver gun turning into a burst of light in his hands. He pulled out a small, purple device and attached it to his shoulder a white aura surrounding him. After a few seconds of silence, he held out both his hands, before flipping the demons off with both hands, fireballs and tridents, and various other magical arsenal flying towards him. He smirked, as all the arsenal hit his shield and broke, vanished, or made a hissing noise. He held out both hands once again white lights appearing in both of his hands. The silver gun returned to his right hand, while his right hand held a gun that could be only described as a paint gun mixed with a flame thrower. It was bright silver, had 2 paint sprayer like canisters pointing at the barrel of the gun, and had a small bright green flame at the tip of the barrel.

He pulled both triggers, the silver gun whirring up, while the other gun shot out purple spheres of energy, distorting the air around them. He ran quickly through the magical barrage, taking down quite a huge chunk of demons and magical creatures. However, he stopped dead as a rather large demon approached him. It was almost twice his size, had sharp, pointed horns made of some strange green material, was incredibly muscled to the point where it looked as though smaller muscles existed on top of his other muscles, and had a large, purple trident that seemed to radiate darkness. He stared at the demon, both of his guns turning into bursts of light, before another pair took their place.

The right hand contained what appeared to be a rocket launcher, similar to the ones used to take down jets. However, it bore a radioactive symbol across its barrel. The other gun seemed unnaturally weak. It was merely a purple pistol, with the word Moxxi written across it in bright white letters. The demon laughed at JJ, it's booming voice shaking the cave. JJ laughed, pulling the trigger of his left gun first. A bolt of purple energy shot out, covering the demon in a strange, purple fluid.

"Boom." JJ said, pulling the trigger of the rocket launcher. There was a large explosion, as the cave itself seemed to be torn apart. Bodies of dead demons quickly turned into ashes, some being so lucky as to turn into pure bone. The demon itself that received the full force of the blast was nowhere to be found, only a large crater existed where he was, the trident he was carrying in the center, emitting it's dark aura, before it cracked, and turned to dust into the wind. Silence filled the air for a few seconds, before a slow, clapping sound was heard.

"Well done indeed.." A cool, calm voice spoke. JJ looked around, finding the oddest sight. It seemed to be a very strong looking demon, however he seemed to be enclosed in a pure red suit, a red tie to match. "You've returned once again to try to claim my head, I assume?"

"You're not Diablo." JJ said blankly. "Diablo was a big, strong looking demon.

"Ah, but that was when I was at my weakest, young JJ." He chuckled, a amber bottle appearing in his hand, a wine glass in the other. He poured out a dark, yellow wine, which he sipped, before the bottles and glass vanished. "You see my dear child, I'm not sure who exactly did it, but one of your...shall I say, companions, seemed to alter our normal setting." Diablo chuckled softly. "Now, I'm at my strongest form, and I don't believe you have any chance against me this time around."

"I nuked the hell out of your strongest guy-"

"And do you believe if I were not stronger, I would have control over him?" Diablo chuckled. JJ growled a bit, shooting a rocket straight at Diablo himself. Diablo looked on calmly, grabbing the missile midflight, and chucked it into a nearby pool of brimstone, a large explosion emanating from it. "Now now, it's quite rude to attack before a duel young one." He said, slowly pulling off his suit and tie."Let's settle this without the guns and such, shall we? Hand to hand, or with a melee weapon if you prefer." His suit now off, it showed his rather fit figure. He smiled as JJ brought out a sword sheath, with no sword in it. "Sword fighting is it? Well then, have at you." He said calmly, pulling out a golden rapier from a sheath strapped to his waist. JJ's hilt grew a rather large blue blade, which seemed to glow.

They both charged at one another, the experienced ruler of hell verses the gun slinger. Both swords met in the middle with a shower of sparks. Diablo only chuckled, kicking JJ away from him and leaping over him. He tried to attack from behind, but JJ's shield seemed to absorb the damage and pushed Diablo away with a large nove of sorts.

"Ah, a shield." Diablo said, chuckling and deflecting a blow of JJ's. His golden rapier seemed to glimmer, and strange electrical energy began to encircle it. He swung it once at JJ, who's aura quickly faded and the shield made a odd noise. "None of them are electricity proof."

"True, but this isn't a ordinary shield." JJ said, smirking and swinging at Diablo. Diablo chuckled, blocking the blow, however his smiled faltered a bit when JJ's hits seem to become stronger.

"What the hell?" He said aloud, as another of JJ's swing's missed him by a inch, but left a mark on his skin.

"Oh right..." JJ said, snickering. "When the shield is depleted, my melee attacks get stronger." He said, swinging rather hard at the Diablo. The Diablo blocked it, however his sword made a low, creaking noise and snapped. "Don't you recognize the shield Diablo? You made it yourself after all." He laughed, swinging his sword at Diablo's neck. Diablo's face contorted to one of pure rage, but he could do nothing else as his head was swiftly chopped off, his body thudding to the floor.* Smiling, JJ picked up Diablo's head, as Diablo's body exploded into what seemed to be money, weapons and items of varying sorts. "Oh yay, new sword." JJ said, picking up a large sword from the pile. Smiling, he left Hell through another portal, popping into the ToD room.

"Bravo JJ." Yellow said, laughing.

"Here you go Chiio." He said, giving Chiio the head and walking away. A loud thud filled the room, and everyone looked around for the source. They looked back at the TV that was sitting on the table, to see a bloody body that seemed to have exploded after slamming into what seemed to be a metal plate in the ground. The body vanished in a burst of blue light, and Wanderer reappeared on the table, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well that was fun." He said sarcastically. He looked around the room, confused. "Did Toan do his dare yet?" He looked around the table, finding a small TV that wasn't there before, and saw only a small pile of white kittens around a skeleton. One of the kittens let out a burp, and Toan's hat flew out of its mouth.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Chiio said, cooing at the kittens.

"They're deadly as hell." Wanderer said blankly, shaking his head.

"Hell isn't really that deadly..." JJ started, but stopped at Wanderer's glare.

"Anyho-" Wanderer was cut off as a loud scream filled the room.

Looking around, Wanderer spotted Monica, he fists clenched, next to Xiao, who seemed understandably afraid. Monica charged at Xiao, who rolled under her arms, shooting her various times with her Angel Gear slingshot, small fires appearing where they flew through Monica's clothes and into her body. Monica flinched, still charging at the small catgirl, who leaped over her. Monica charged up a fireball in her hands, and shot it at Xiao, catching her in the back. Xiao let out a hiss, before shooting back at Monica with a barrage of electrically charged stones. Monica blocked all but one stone, which hit her hard in the shoulder blade, causing her to wince.

"Wanderer, how exactly is Xiao's slingshot stronger then Monica's fireballs?" Yellow asked, looking as Xiao dodged a few lightning orbs from Monica.

"They're not, they're actually weaker, but Xiao can fire more of them in the same time it takes Monica to shoot one fireball."

"Ah. Also, why aren't Monica's fireballs homing onto Xiao?"

"They do, to a minor degree...It would be kind of a quick battle of Monica can just spam fireball." Wanderer explained, looking back at the battle.

Monica focused, charging up a rather large lightning orb, before firing it at Xiao, who couldn't avoid it, and got hit dead center in the chest. She fell to the ground, her body squirming and twitching as the electricity flowed through her. Monica let out a sigh of relief and slowly trudged over to Xiao, bringing her blade up high. She swung it down, Xiao barely able to roll out of the way. Xiao put a odd looking stone into her sling, and shot it at Monica, causing it to fly into her right eye. Monica let out a scream of pain, before growling at Xiao, as blood began to pour out of her eye. There was a light beeping noise that seemed to emanate from Monica, before the right side of her face exploded into a ball of fire. She fell backwards, dead. Xiao let out a small shiver, before standing up, looking a bit relieved and scared. She turned to Osmond.

"Thanks Osmond..." She said. Osmond only gave her two thumbs up, and she slowly walked away from Monica's body.

"Explosive slingshot ammo?" Yellow asked to the moon bunny, who shrugged.

"It was an idea I had when I saw the tiny slingshot." Osmond said, and walked away. Yellow chuckled, sipping a cup of tea and offering Himou a cracker, who ate it happily.

"Welp, onto the next dare!" Wanderer said, walking over to Chiio, who seemed nervous. "Come on Chiio, me and JJ are going to do your hair." He said, grabbing her. She let out a shriek, and tried to pull away from Wanderer, but he laughed and held on tighter, pulling her to a orange door that popped out of the floor. They walked through the door, silence filling the room as Chiio's shrieks faded.

"You think she'll be okay?" Lance asked Yellow, his tone indifferent but his eyes full of worry.

"Knowing Wanderer, she won't be too badly hurt...Then again, I'm fairly certain he has no idea how hairstyles and the such work."

* * *

"So, what does this dohickey do?" Wanderer said, holding what appeared to be a hairdryer.

"That's a hairdryer.." JJ said, shaking his head. "How is it that you're able to understand and use powerful magics, but you're unable to figure out how to style hair?"

"I like my hair the way it is." Wanderer said defensively. "And you're not one to talk, you always get your hair cut short!"

"Whatever...so, what's a perm?" JJ asked. Wanderer shrugged in response. Chiio at this point was screaming for dear life, trying fruitlessly to escape the chair she was tied to.

"Shut up!" Wanderer said, placing a strip of duct tape over her mouth. "Duct tape, what can't you solve?"

"I think we might need some help.." JJ said.

"Who the hell do we know who's good with hair?" Wanderer asked aloud.

* * *

"Ruby!" JJ said, popping in from the orange door. "We need your help." He said, grabbing Ruby by the wrist and dragging her into the orange door, it closing shut behind them.

"Well, it looks like Chiio might make it out alive after all." Yellow said, chuckling and reading one of the books he stole, which had his and Fox's name across the front. Lance shot him a glare, before sighing, staring at Himou, who was reading the book over Yellow's shoulder.

"Don't you get annoyed by that stupid owl on your shoulder?" He asked Yellow. Himou looked mad, flying over to Lance and pecking him on the head multiple times, before flying back to Yellow's shoulder.

"Himou isn't stupid." Yellow said simply. "Plus, she's very helpful to my causes."

"Which are?"

"Nothing that concern you masked man." He said simply, chuckling at Lance's death glare.

"Yellow, what's that?" Fox asked, looking at a white book placed in front of him.

"Ah, something by the manner of Pokeshipping I believe? It says that in the title at least. No idea what it is, to be honest." He offered the book to Fox, who took it and started reading it. Lance looked around the room, boredom etched across his face.

"We still have dares to do you know." He told Yellow, who laughed.

"Of course we do, but a few minutes of reading never hurt anyone has it?" He flicked a page idly. "Also, I do have a question I wished to ask of you, Lance." He set his book down, looking at Lance. "Why is it that you don't like going out with Chiio to places?" At this, Lance mumbled something indistinct. "What was that?"

"It's stupid." He said flatly. "Why do we have to go out anyhow? Why can't we be happy and do something private.." He trailed off, sighing.

"Lance, as much as I understand the pleasures of being in private quarters, you must understand that Chiio wishes to go out with you more, spend more quality time with you." Yellow said, taking a sip of tea. "Also, I believe she wants you to show her off a bit, as most females do. She wants people to see her with you, and be jealous." He finished, taking a sip of tea again. "But I believe she's more then happy to go on private dates with you, just for you to shed your mask for even a short while." With that, Yellow picked up his book, returning to his reading. "Also, she may or may not ask for a private date as soon as she returns, just a heads up."

Lance scowled at Yellow, before letting out a sad sigh. He grumbled something inaudible, and left the table.

"Why do you help people?" Fox asked, curious, his book closed.

"Because my dear boy, it's a habit I've taken to due to my previous endeavors. " He said, not taking his eyes from the book. "Also, it typically helps one out in the long run." There was a slow creaking noise as the orange door opened, Wanderer, JJ and Ruby walking out, Chiio covered underneath a black cover.

"We're done!" Wanderer announced happily, pulling the cover off. Chiio was standing there, her hair curled rather carefully, her hair various shades of red, from dark red at it's highest, to a almost pink red at the lowest. Curls were put carefully along the back of her hair, causing it to create a wave like effect, the red slowly losing it's darkness to the waves. She let out a sort of sad smile, when a mirror was shoved into her face. She held the mirror, looking at her hair before letting out a whimper.

"I look hideous." She cried.

"Who did the curling?" Yellow asked, looking at the curls. "They came out rather well.."

"Wanderer did." Ruby said, looking a tad bit bitter.

"What?" Yellow asked, looking shocked. "Wanderer did?"

"Yeah. He had the idea for the reds too." JJ said, looking as confused as Yellow. They all turned to stare at Wanderer, who shrugged.

"I like patterns." He said, before walking off. "We have more dares to do people!" He walked over to Osmond, giving him a letter. He opened the letter and nodded, pulling out what appeared to be a Moon Person sized rocket from his pocket.

"How the frick did you fit that in your pocket?" JJ asked, stunned.

"Infinity pocket." Osmond said, getting into the rocket. There was a small, digital countdown that occurred before the rocket flew off, the ceiling of the room opening to a beautiful night sky.

"Well then.." Wanderer said, looking at Goro, who was scorched by the afterburners of the rocket. "Huh..." He walked over to Ungaga and gave him his letter. He opened it, and sighed, before reluctantly walking to Goro, who was revived seconds later.

"Um...Lance.." Chiio started, looking at the floor as she spoke. "How do I look?" She asked, quietly.

"You look fine." He said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, before clearing her throat.

"Lance...do you wanna...you know, go out?" She asked, looking at Lance as she spoke. Lance was silent for a few seconds, lost in thought apparently. He let out a sigh a few moments later, nodding.

"Sure, where to?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"We could go somewhere private...if you want." She said quietly. "You decide.."

"Hmm..." He walked over the Wanderer. "Wanderer, can you get me and Chiio a door to France, for a date?" He asked, quietly. Wanderer stared at Lance, before running around in circles, screaming.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, THE SKY IS GOING TO FALL ON US!" He screamed, stopping when Lance punched him in the stomach. "Well that's not very nice." He said, laughing. "Fine fine Lance, I don't see any dares for you or Chiio, so you two go enjoy yourselves." He snapped his fingers a door bearing a croissant appeared behind Chiio.

"Thanks.." He mumbled quietly, walking back to Chiio and grabbing her hand. She smiled brightly, before both of them stepped through the door. Wanderer stared at the door, before looking at Ungaga, who's foot was getting constantly stepped on by Goro's large hairy feet. He laughed, before a large hunk of metal fell from the sky, crashing on top of both of them. Inside the wreckage, Osmond popped out, relatively unharmed.

As the previous stunt unfolded, thick white fog began filling the room, invisible to all but the main cast. Their animated eyes grew fearful and they all instinctively huddled closer together, despite previously stated enmity. The heavy tread of high heels echoed in the character's ears, followed by a deep, sadistic chuckle. Ruby frowned, fists clenching. She stormed over to Wanderer.

"I don't know what you think you're doing. Being here is torment enough without you trying to make a horror movie between the scenes!" she yelled. Wanderer, to his credit, looked genuinely confused.

"This is a fanfiction, not a movie. Movies are boring and meh." His gaze wandered boredly back to the flaming rocket.

"Well then stop all the creepy shit!" Ruby spat. Wanderer sighed, turning to face her fully. Out of his pocket he pulled Jessica's phone, sliding the screens until he opened up the app menu. There he selected one of the small colorful icons and Ruby found herself unable to speak. He grinned.

"Muting app. Add that to the list of the most useful things ever. Yay!" Ruby's eyes narrowed furiously and she stormed back to the cast, who looked at her uneasily.

"What'd he say?" Paige asked nervously, fingering the ends of her hair. Ruby flurried her way through a bunch of hand gestures, only serving to confuse them. Meanwhile, Yellow was smirking to himself, gazing towards the wall. Focusing, he summoned a small white door that blended in to the rest of the wall. Wanderer felt the change, turning to look at Yellow.

"What did you just do?" he asked. Yellow grinned, shaking his head. Wanderer frowned.

The cast could hear the laughter and the footsteps getting louder, and coming from all sides. Xiao trembled, latching onto Toan, her claws digging into his skin. Suddenly it stopped, and they all stood, frozen in fear. The dare finished and the cohosts looked at the characters.

"..." Fox nudged Wanderer, who approached the group.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Ruby opened her mouth furiously, then closed it. Her eyes narrowed slightly, then widened in panic. She pointed behind the cohosts, taking a few trembling steps back. Chiio looked behind her curiously, but didn't see anything.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly, lightning flashed around the room, and a girl appeared in front of the white door, visible to everyone.

"Huh," she said. "So that's what that does." She held up a remote labeled "Dramatic Entrance- Cast Only". Wanderer snatched it out of her hands.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, eyes wide. She awarded him a brief look.

"From my mom," she said smoothly.

"No, really, how'd you get in here?"

"It wasn't like it was hard. This cabin is part of a fucking ski resort." She started shrugging off her coat. "Plus you put it on the invitations." She pulled out an envelope and tossed it at him. He stared at her for a moment, before shrugging.

"Okay! What's your name?"

"Alex," she shrugged, her gaze traversing the room. She moved with a slow, deliberate gait towards the cast. Toan she frowned at, eyes narrowed. He felt a chill run over him. She slowly circled the rest of them, pausing only once at Ruby, who's mouth she unmuted. Ruby felt her vocal cords unclench, and went to say something, but Alex had already moved on. She was roughly 5'8, with short, black hair and piercing grey eyes that sliced through each character in turn. She wore casual black clothes that were more fitting for summer than winter. As the cast watched, various black and blue stains from frostbite slowly melded into her skin. The left corner of her mouth lifted up in a smirk, making them nervous.

"Hello everyone," she said, a trace of laughter in her voice. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of time for more... personal greetings later, but for now, we're going to keep doing some more dares. Doesn't that sound fun?" She slowly put her hand in her pocket, pulling out two black envelopes. Her nails, painted a surprising shade of dark blue, clenched the paper tightly. She smiled at Wanderer. "Mind if I use the hologram projector? I thought not." Without waiting for a reply, she slipped one of the envelopes into the machine.

__Nyeh! Okay okay okay, hi! I'm SodaPopAndAcidRain, you can call me Jane or Chemtrail! So, I have a few things.__

__Ungaga- I always thought you were sweet, even if it did take you a while to recover from your slump! So I brought you some candy! Also yummy sodas in glass bottles! But I also have a dare for you, and that dare is to tell yellow that you're actually gay and want to be the Bellatrix to his Voldemort:)__

__Xiao- You're one of my favorite characters so I brought you a pretty fish candy necklace to be all yummy in your tummy! :D But you have to go on a date with Time-chan!__

__Toan- Your hat is ugly and you should feel bad.__

__That's everything! Bye-niiiiiii *waves*__

"Ugh, I hate her already," Alex mumbled, then pointed at Ungaga. "Move along now." Ungaga, being in a rather good mood, took this in stride, distributing the sweets and beverages to the rest of the cast. He didn't much like sugary things anyway. He quietly approached Yellow, his gait slow and steady, a genteel expression on his face.

"Yellow," he said. Yellow slowly looked up from one of the books.

"Ungaga," the golden-haired man replied. Ungaga frowned, racking his mind.

"Er... I'm secretly gay, and-"

"I wouldn't quite say secretly, but go on," Yellow intoned, tapping his temple. His gaze wandered back down to the book on his lap.

"And I want you to be the Bella- No, I want to be the Bellatrix to your... Voldemort?" Ungaga shot the cohosts a confused look. Yellow pushed his metaphorical glasses up, creating a blinding flash.

"So what you're saying is that you want to be a murderous torture artist who is subservient to me in any way? Because in this room, if I wanted you to, you'd already be one."

"What?" Ungaga asked. Alex appeared out of nowhere, pushing him away.

"Forget it," she said, sitting him down on a convenient couch that was covered in assorted sodas and confections. Then she sidled right on over to Xiao, smirking. Wrapping an arm around the catgirl's shoulder, she gestured at Wanderer. "It's your turn now, isn't it?" Alex's tone was light and conversational, but her grey eyes were narrowed just a titch. "Don't you want to get in on that?" Xiao mewled, shaking her head.

"Xiao doesn't like WST like that..."

"I know, but it would sure beat a certain dare I saved you from," she grinned. Xiao tilted her head curiously. Alex leaned in close to whisper into Xiao's ear. Xiao paled, her wide eyes moving over to Monica.

"Th-Thank you..." she whispered. Alex smiled.

"Think nothing of it," she said, tilting Xiao's head up and pressing her lips to the catgirl's. The kiss was brief, but it left the cast stunned. Alex pushed the small, stunned girl over to Wanderer. Concentrating, she transformed the whole room into an Italian restaurant. The smell of oregano and various vegetables filled the room, which had been furnished with fancy tables covered in spotless white cloths. Crystal candelabras glimmered on all the tables, and the lighting was reduced to a perfect balance with the candles. The cohosts were suddenly dressed in gorgeous eveningwear and the cast were dressed as waiters. Alex flurried into action, shoving the cast into the kitchen. "Our orders are in there. Tu meglio muoversi!"

Wanderer and Xiao sat down at a table with their namecards on it. The date was boring, the two of them exchanging casual pleasantries about the weather and other assorted nonsense. Alex watched until her eyes glazed over in boredom, before deciding to go and antagonize Toan.

"You know, your girlfriend doesn't taste like I imagined she would," she began, crossing her arms. Toan glared at her, hand itching for his dagger instinctively. She grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "My eyes are up here, not down at your side. Anyway, I expected her to taste like that fish candy she likes so much, or maybe even bread. I didn't expect her to taste like strawberries. It's not even canon for her to eat strawberries. Imagine that. I think I'd like to have better taste sometime, but she's not the object of my affections." She let go of his face, winking. "If you're good, I might even get you a video. I'm sure you and Max can have a great time watching it." Toan's face was red in fury, and he raised a hand to strike her, only to pause as he realized that Alex had vanished. He took a dazed step, then heard crunching in his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper. __Jane was right, by the way. Your hat is ugly. -Alex__

That night, Alex conjured up a black door. Rushing inside, she closed and locked it, rooting around in the newly formed bedroom for some pajamas. Pausing a moment to admire her interior decorating skills, she sat down at her desk, pulling out a fresh, blank notebook. On the top, in horrendous, messy handwriting, she scrawled one single word in all capital letters- ****DARES****. A smile crept across her face, and she let out a single, low-pitched giggle. Elsewhere, a catgirl started having some rather naughty dreams while the boy beside her slept on, oblivious to her squirming.

* * *

Wanderer plopped onto his bed with a sigh. He covered hhimself with his blankets, and prepared to doze off.. A knock filled the room, causing Wanderer to grumble and walk to the door and open it.

"I don't want no damn cookies."

"Wanderer?" Fox said, looking at him.

"Oh. Hey Fox. What's up?"

"Oh..um.." He started, his tail moving around, him turning in place. "I wanted to ask...if I could sleep here for a while...please?"

"What's wrong with the cohost's quarters?" Wanderer mumbled. "The quarters alter themselves to your own preference, I don't see how the hell you can't feel comfortable in there."

"Well.." Fox started, sighing. "they're rather...quiet, and lonely.." Fox said, staring at the floor.

"...Ah." Wanderer said, sighing. "Fine fine, get in.." He said, gesturing to his bed.

"Thank you..." Fox said, laying down on the left side of the bed. Wanderer laid down on the right side, letting out a yawn.

"Good night Fox..." He mumbled, before he felt something wrap around him. His eyes widened, and he turned around, seeing Fox's arms snaked across him. "Uh..."

"Sorry.." Fox said, slowly pulling his arms away. He stopped when Wanderer placed a hand on his arm.

"It's fine Fox..Just surprised me is all." He mumbled, hiding his red face. Seconds ticked by, before Wanderer wrapped his arms around Fox's body, pulling him close. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah..." Fox nodded, blushing crimson. He let out a yawn. "Good night Wanderer."

"Good night Fox." Wanderer said, yawning as well. Minutes later, both of them were snoozing peacefully, both of them in the realm of dreams.

**BLEH SO MANY UPDATES TO ONE CHAPTER E.E**

**Anyhow, friendleader's back, yay, now for asteriks.**

**Anyhow, asteriks..I think.**

**Asterik I could've hovered over the damn chasm, but Chiio dares me to fall into it.**

**Asterik 2 The fight here was a lot more longer, but I cut it down due to my brain being a fish.**

**Next chapters will be focused on Christmas and Yellow, ENJOY!**


	5. OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS

**There's literally a hundred reasons to explain why the hell this chapter is coming up a month late, but for now here's a small list.**

**I rewrote this chapter several times, about five times to be exact. By rewrite, I mean rewrite the entire chapter. The reason for this is because I got stumped multiple times.**

**I was a bit distracted by games like Far Cry 4, Borderlands, etc.. **

**I wanted to incorporate more of the cast's opinion/ point of view this chapter, but failed every other time.**

**Dares this chapter were also a bit of a issue, so I moved them to next chapter instead.**

**That's the short list. Anyhow, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. If not, go eat a lemon :D. Also, Merry Late Christmas**

* * *

It was rather quiet inside the Truth or Dare room. Around the single red table in the room, the cast was sitting on chairs, some of them looking around the room, others looking rather worried, while Goro looked bored as hell.

Max and Monica were in a conversation of whispers, both of them glancing around the room at random points. Toan and Xiao, however, were looking around a bit fearfully, Xiao holding close to Toan the entire while. Paige was twirling her braid, nibbling on a piece of toast.

Osmond was near a large cauldron of sorts, with various beakers and test tubes. He dropped various gumball shaped objects into the cauldron, cackling when colorful fumes shot out.

Ungaga looked around with a wary look, although that did not prevent him from conversing with Ruby, who seemed to be the only one outside of Goro who didn't look afraid.

The door to the room swung open, Wanderer walking in while eating a slice of watermelon, JJ walking behind him, carrying what appeared to be a flamethrower. Most of the cast cringed at the sight.

"Hello everyone!" Wanderer said cheerfully. He threw the watermelon rind into the air, where it exploded midflight. "Nice shot JJ. Anyhow," he started, stopping when he noticed everyone's frightened looks. "What's wrong?" They all pointed to JJ, who was lighting the walls on fire.

"BWAHAHAHA, BURN BABY, BURRRRRNNN!" JJ screamed maniacally. Wanderer let out a sigh, throwing a rock at his head. "Owwww."

"Oi, stop burning the room." With a snap of his fingers, the fire was put out, JJ looking rather sad.

"Aww."

"Anyhow, I called you all here to ask your opinions on something." Wanderer resumed. "You see, it's almost Christmas, and I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to stay here, or go home." Wanderer said simply. Silence filled the room, before Toan raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What do you mean by stay here?"

"Well, I mean you guys can stay here, with us." He said simply. Toan looked rather confused. "I'm giving you all the option to go home for Christmas holidays." He said simply, the cast letting out "Oh"s.

"What's the catch?" Goro grumbled.

"No catch." Wanderer said, shrugging. "Well, actually," he started, earning a few groans, "it has to be a majority vote is all."

"Why a majority?" Ungaga spoke. "Why can't the ones who wish to go simply leave?"

"Well, it's more fair this way." Wanderer said. A low beeping noise emanated from Wanderer. "Oh.." He pulled out a strange green triangle, with a stick through its base. "JJ, go get the tree." He told JJ, who groaned.

"I'm a gunslinger, not a damn tree grabber!" JJ grunted.

"Just go get the freaking tree." Wanderer said. JJ grumbled, walking through a door that appeared behind him, this door decorated with wands and hats. He turned to the cast. "So, go ahead and vote." He sat on a chair that materialized under him, watching them.

"Well, I actually want to stay here.." Paige mumbled. "My dad does some really weird stuff for Christmas and I don't want to be at home this year."

"Oh right.." Toan mumbled. "The fish bone tree.."

"Meh. My village is too boring." Goro said simply.

"There's nothing on the moon for me." Osmond said simply.

"What about your da-" Toan started.

"_Nothing _on the moon for me." Osmond repeated.

"My house is empty now.." Max said, a bit sadly. "Dad's at Heim Rada, and Mom's still busy fixing the future.."

"I do wish to visit my home for the holidays." Ungaga said. "I do miss Mikara, and the rest of the villagers."

"That reminds me Ungaga." Wanderer said, interrupting him. "Who takes care of Toto? I mean, he was a little kid who lived with a giant golem, but the golem's gone now.."

"Toto is under the watchful eyes of Jibulbu." He said.

"Xiao wishes to visit Mistress Renee!" She cheered happily. "She always makes the best tuna sandwiches."

"I want to visit my mom for a while." Toan said, scratching the back of his head. "It's been a long time since I visited.."

"Well, I prefer to stay here then to go with that smelly King." Ruby said.

"I don't want to return to political debates and problems." Monica grumbled.

"Hmmm. That's six people for staying here..." Wanderer said, standing up. "Looks like you all are staying after all." Ungaga let out a near inaudible sigh while Toan and Xiao looked a bit sad.

* * *

"Hmm." Yellow pondered, looking at a note he was currently carrying.

_Dear Yellow,_

_I need you to introduce the new cohost to everyone else. Once you're done, you need to come help me in the Truth or dare room. We're putting up decorations today, and your magic could help a lot._

Followed by this short paragraph was a picture of a blonde haired girl. The girl had slightly pale skin, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. She had eggshell colored boots, and a bright smile on her face.

"Hm, interesting.." Yellow said. A knock filled the room, Yellow walking over to the cabin's door. He opened, greeted with the same girl from the photo, wearing the exact same clothes. "Ah, you must be Jane."

"Hello!" She said happily. "Where's Wanderer?"

"Assaulting some llamas last I heard." Yellow said.

"Oh. Well, hi!" She said, waving. "Where is everyone?"

"Merely follow me and I'll show you where they are." He lead the way to the cabin's kitchen, where nearly every cohost was gathered.

Alex was munching on a piece of buttered toast, staying in a corner of the kitchen. Lance and Chiio were talking, Lance a bit moreso then normal. Fox was eating a sandwich, watching the conversation a bit. Himou was perched on a box of cereal, but flew back onto Yellow's shoulders once she spotted him.

"Everyone." Yellow said, gaining all their attentions. "This is the new cohost, her name is Jane." With his job done, Yellow walked towards the closet, stopping midstep to toss a book of rules at Jane. She looked at the book curiously, looking back at where Yellow was, only to see him nowhere in sight.

"Are you human or something else?" Fox asked, curious.

"I'm half TimeLord!" Jane said happily.

"What's your weapon?" Lance asked.

"Um...I have a Sonic Screwdriver." She said, pulling it out of her pocket. "Oh! And a awesome gun!"

She pulled out a strange, almost alien looking gun. It had intricate designs lining the barrel, while its grip seemed more attune to a misshapen Y. The barrel itself seemed hexagonal, with purple spirals occasionally wrapping around it. The entire gun was coated in silver, but seemed to sparkle and change color when it moved. A small, rectangular scope sat on top of the gun, the scope itself having ancient letters and symbols flashing across it.

"This gun tells me what attacks work best!" She chirped.

"...It tells you?" Lance asked skeptically.

"Through telepathy!"

"...Uh huh." Lance said, looking at the gun again. "So I guess we have a gungirl now." He said a bit dryly.

"Gungirl?" She asked.

"He calls JJ gunboy." Chiio explained. "He has a lot of guns..I'm still not sure where he keeps them all." She shrugged, talking to Lance again, their conversation restarting.

"I'm Fox." Fox said, waving.

"Hi there!" She cheered, staring at Fox's ears, before tugging on them, causing Fox to whine in pain. "Oops."

"I'm Chiio!" Chiio said happily. "And this is my boyfriend, Lance."

"Sup." Lance replied.

"Hi!" She turned her gaze to Alex, who looked at her a bit boredly.

"I'm Alex."

"Hi!" Jane then proceeded to go to the fridge, grabbing something to eat.

* * *

"So, why exactly did you call me here Wanderer?" Yellow asked, holding in his hands a box filled with decorations. "If I recall correctly, the Truth or Dare room could change itself to match anything you think of, correct?"

"Because shut up." He said simply, shaking his head. "It's more fun doing it personally."

"Although you did call me specifically for my magic." Yellow quipped.

"Shut up." He said, climbing up to the top of a ladder. "Pass me a mistletoe." Yellow rolled his eyes, levitating a mistletoe to Wanderer, who hung it from the ceiling. Yellow shook his head.

"Seriously Wanderer, there are a lot of better things I could do with both my time and my limited magic than stay here and levitate things up to you." Yellow huffed. "Besides, couldn't you get Himou to fly the items up to you?"

"And risk dropping them like she did to the tube of Nitroglycerin last week?"

"That was a accident!" Himou cried, crossing her wings. "That door came out of nowhere."

"Uh huh..." Wanderer sighed, moving the ladder to another spot. "Look Yellow, if you help out, I'll remove those handcuffs from you." At this, Yellow seemed to perk up considerably, but he cast a wary eye at Wanderer.

"You'll remove the handcuffs permanently, or temporarily?"

"Permanently obviously..." Wanderer said, scratching his head. "How the hell would I convince you to put them on again? Last time I had to chain you to a freaking ship using magic resistant chains!"

"True.." Yellow said, shrugging. "So, I just have to help you put these things up, and I gain full access to my magic?"

"Yep."

"Great." They continued in silence, sometimes it being broken by Himou trying to fly a item to Wanderer, only to drop it mere seconds later. After the fifth glass ornament broke, Wanderer had enough.

"Look, Himou. I understand you want to help, but you have freaking butter fingers!" Himou lowered her head ashamed.

"How does a owl have butter fingers if they lack fingers?" Yellow asked.

"Yellow I will slap you with a fish." Wanderer said, letting out a sigh. "Himou, I think you would be a bit more useful in your human form, don't you think?"

"But I like being a owl." She whined. Wanderer let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Whatever, forget it." With that, Wanderer went back to hanging the rest of the items from the ceiling, muttering gibberish and calling owls lazy, Himou not attempting to help at all this time. She let out a sigh a short while later, flying off to god knows where.

"Your passive aggressiveness astounds me Wanderer. Never have I met anyone who is so violently passive aggressive."

"What?"

"Wanderer, I could hear you calling Himou lazy, and I'm about 5 feet below you."

"Well, she is..." Wanderer mumbled, crossing his arms. "She could help us more by being human, but nooo, let the owl get what she wants." Yellow let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"You do realize that Himou lacks a lot of confidence as a human correct?" At this, Wanderer stared at Yellow.

"No...How do you know that?"

"Well it's quite obvious if you are not as blind as a bat. She never changes into her human form around people, she never even changes to her human form outside outside of hygiene and occasionally eating, and whenever she is in her human form, she never likes to be in the same room as the others."

"...I am not that blind.."

"Wanderer, I believe everyone knows this."

"Goddamn it." Wanderer mumbled, letting out a sigh. "Well, now I feel like an asshole."

"You should." Yellow quipped. Wanderer opened his mouth, only to stop when someone covered in multiple layers of clothing came into the room, their body looking like some lumpy snowman.

"I'm here to help." Himou's muffled voice came through the jacket. Yellow sighed, walking over to Himou.

"Himou, take all that off." Wanderer snicked in the background, but stopped when a Stupefy spell narrowly missed his ear. "You're going to overheat yourself."

"No!" Himou cried, trying to run away but tripping two feet away.

"Well, at least she was protected.." Yellow said dryly, lifting Himou up. "Come on, don't be afraid." Himou shook her head, before Yellow crossed his arms. "Alright, that's it." He slashed his fingers through the air at Himou, nothing happening for a brief few seconds.

Suddenly, all the layers of clothing fell off, revealing a nearly naked human Himou. She was only clad in a white bra and white panties, her black hair flowing to her bare shoulders, her normally small brown eyes unnaturally wide, her cheeks bright red.

"YELLOW!" She squeaked, slapping him across the face.

"Yeah you deserved that." Wanderer said.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't wearing these damn handcuffs." Yellow snarled. "It's hard to calculate how much magic I need to use with these freaking things!" Wanderer rolled his eyes, a pair of clothes showing up near Himou, who put it on rather quickly. She looked around, now wearing a simple red T-shirt, with black shorts.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Yellow.." She mumbled. Yellow let out a sigh, placing a comforting hand on the poor girl's shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry for casting that spell..."

"Yay pity party." Wanderer said, still on top of the ladder. A burst of red light nearly hit Wanderer, but he fell backwards off the ladder and landed on his back instead. "Ow..."

"Right, well I believe the ceiling is finished." Yellow said, holding out his still handcuffed hands.

"Oh fine.." Wanderer said, pulling a potato out of his pocket, Yellow looking at it disbelievingly.

"The key to my handcuffs was a goddamn potato?" Yellow said incredulously.

"Sometimes the strongest keys are the stupidest ones." Wanderer said, placing the potato on top of Yellow's handcuffs, which faded into ash, lighter strips of skin on Yellow's wrists from where they were.

"Oh thank god, that feels so much better." Yellow said, rubbing his wrists, his body gaining a odd glow around it. "Thanks Wanderer."

"Meh, don't make me regret it." Wanderer said, walking away to grab some popcorn. Yellow turned to Himou, who looked rather nervous.

"Himou, calm down."

"Noooo.." She said, looking around nervously. "The others will come soon, and they'll call me ugly..." At this, Yellow rolled his eyes.

"Himou, first off, you're far from ugly. Second, everyone is fawning over the new girl, Jane I believe. Finally, you have nothing to fear from these people, they don't care what you look like."

"How do you know that?"

"Oi, Wanderer!" Yellow called, Himou nearly jumping from the sudden change of whispers to yelling.

"What?"

"Do you think Himou's ugly?"

"Uh...No? Why?"

"No reason." Yellow said, turning to Himou. "See?"

"But that's one person..." Himou said. Yellow sighed, shaking his head.

"Females, more complicated then even the toughest spell.."

"Oi, you two get over here and help me string some damn popcorn! Stop making out over there!" Himou's face flushed red.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" She screamed, Yellow unfortunately unable to cover her mouth in time.

Wanderer froze, one hand holding a popcorn loosely, the other holding a small needle. He eyes seemed distant, before he shrugged, going back to stringing the popcorn. Confused, Yellow and Himou looked at each other, both of them approaching Wanderer cautiously.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Yellow asked, slightly wary.

"About what?" Wanderer asked, looking at both of them, a slight smirk on his face.

"About...the making out?" Himou asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to taunt us?" Yellow asked.

"Nah, too easy." Wanderer said, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Hurry up and string the popcorn, JJ should be back with the tree soon."

They both cast confused glances at one another, before they started to string popcorn as well, Yellow using his magic to speed up the process considerably. A door seemed to pop into existence a few feet away from all of them, it opening by itself, admitting JJ, who seemed to be carrying the top of a large tree.

"Hey guys." JJ said, pulling the tree into the room. "Might need some help setting this thing up.." He groaned.

"Oi, stop being a lazy bum and pull 'arder." A gruff voice yelled from the other side of the door. With a sigh, JJ pulled the tree harder. Yellow however looked rather amazed.

"No...That can't be.." He said, a smile playing upon his face. "Hagrid?" The tree stopped moving all of a sudden, silence filling the room.

"Yell'r?" The gruff voice said, the tree suddenly being launched forward, slamming JJ into a wall, as a large bear looking like shape came in through the door. "YELL'R!" The bear like thing said, charging at Yellow, picking him up into a hug that was so strong, the sound of something cracking filled the room.

"Oof...Good to see you too Hagrid." He said, being let down. He beamed at Hagrid, who let out a hearty laugh.

"Well I be damned, it's Yell'r! 'ow've ya been boyo?" He said, looking around. "'ose ya friends?"

"This is Himou, his girlfriend." Wanderer said, smirking as Yellow glared at him fiercely. "I think you already know who I am Hagrid.."

"Ah, ya ya...Yer the little one 'o ordered one of mi trees..Can't say that that's too common at 'ogwarts.." He turned to Yellow, beaming. "Ah, ya finally got a girly friend, have ya? Gonna make er ya queen?" Hagrid started a hearty laugh, but stopped midway, casting a suspicious look to Yellow. "Yell'r, that reminds me..Why 'ave you been sending some of yer lot to attack 'ogwarts?" At this, Yellow took a step back, looking a bit shocked.

"What? No, I haven't...We have a truce, remember?"

"Well, the other day, some of yer lot came to 'ogwarts, trying to attack the students.." Hagrid shook his head. "Good thing ole Buckbeak was around, 'e showed em the ol one two." At this, Yellow went deep into thought, his eyes slowly widening in realization.

"No...damn it!" He said, slamming his fists onto a table. "Damnable fools always go mad with power.." He snarled, pulling something that looked like a wand out of his pocket. "Wanderer, I'll be back later, I have something urgent to take care of."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the flying phone, what the fuck is going on?" Wanderer said.

"If someone could help me out over here, that would be great." JJ said from across the room. Hagrid rolled his eyes, picking the tree up like it was a feather and setting it up near the center of the room.

"Basically my replacement has gone mad with power and is probably attacking the people we have truces with." Yellow said, polishing his wooden wand. "I need to go find out what's going on, and take over the kingdom once again if need be." Yellow sighed. "And to think, I was getting used to this place."

"Oi, you're not staying back there." Wanderer said, crossing his arms.

"Wanderer, my kingdom-"

"Can be ruled by someone else who isn't power hungry." Wanderer said, glaring at Yellow. "You're not leaving this ToD, troubled kingdom or not." Yellow let out a sigh, before he shook his head.

"Fine, if we manage to find someone, I'll return..."

"You need to be back by the twenty fourth." Wanderer said, ignoring Yellow's death glare. "You need to be here for the Christmas Party!"

"Fine...Whatever.." Yellow said, looking rather distant.

"Himou, go with him."

"What!?" Yellow said. "That's absurd, it could be dangerous there!"

"We need someone to drag you back if need be.." Wanderer said, shrugging.

"Why not send JJ, or yourself for that matter?"

"We both have things to attend to here.."

"Things more important then a kingdom about to go into multiuniversal war?" Yellow snarled.

"Yellow, you can handle this war thing no problem." Wanderer said.

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Go, and be back by the twenty fourth." Wanderer said. Yellow looked at Wanderer, before he waved his wand, a golden portal appearing by his side.

"Come on Himou..." Yellow said, a bit reluctantly. Himou hesitated, grabbing onto Yellow's hand and following him through the portal.

"..So, can we set up the tree now?" JJ said. Wanderer threw a fish at his brother, who made a retching noise.

"Oh god it's so rotten..."

* * *

"So...Yellow's going to be gone for a while?" Fox asked, shortly after Wanderer retold what happened.

"Yep."

"You don't seem worried." Lance said, yawning.

"It's Yellow. I'm fairly certain a tank can fall on him and he'll be fine."

"Wait..." JJ said, mumbling something to himself. "Yellow's going into magical territory, right?"

"Yeah,..why?"

"Awesome, hopefully my shield will work..." Wanderer turned to his brother, looking confused.

"Shield...?"

"Remember that shield I made for you but you didn't like?" At this, Wanderer groaned, facepalming.

"You didn't..."

"Well, now I get to find out if it works!"

"You fucking idiot, that shield is the dumbest idea ever!"

"Now that this isn't fun, but what the hell are you two talking about?" Alex finally said.

"Holy crap, SHE SPEAKS!" Wanderer said.

"We're talking shield stuff, nothing important. "JJ said, waving her off.

"About stupid shield stuff.." Wanderer said, growling at his brother. "If that effect activates, Yellow could take lethal damage and never know it! That's why pain neutralizers are stupid!"

"You shut up, you don't have any idea what you're talking about!" The rest of the cohosts sighed, heading into the closet just to avoid the argument.

* * *

Inside the Truth or Dare room, the Dark Cloud cast were decorating the tree, none of them looking too unhappy doing so, excluding Ruby, who seemed a bit annoyed with Monica.

"Look, that ornament should go here!" She said, pointing to a bare space on the tree.

"But it looks fine over here!" Monica protested, pointing to a spot on the tree practically covered in other ornaments. Ruby groaned, snatching the ornament from Monica. "HEY!"

"Master, why are they arguing?" Xiao asked, looking at the box of ornaments at her feet. "We have plenty of pretty things to put on the tree."

"I don't know Xiao..." Toan said, a small sweatdrop forming on the back of his head as Monica tackled Ruby to the ground, trying to snatch the ornament out of Ruby's hands.

"Hmm." Osmond said, looking at the Mistletoes scattered around the room. "I wonder if I can use these things..."

"Ungaga, can you put this ornament on that bare spot?" Paige asked, holding a red ornament to Ungaga. He nodded, placing the ornament with help from his staff. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Can you pass me another ornament? I see another bare spot.."

"Alright..."

"Monica, please stop." Max said, pulling Monica from Ruby.

"But-"

"It's just one ornament..." He said, handing her another with a smile. She looked at the ornament, letting out a sigh.

"Fine...sorry.." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's alright, let's just decorate this tree without trying to kill each other.."

"Master, can I eat this?" Xiao asked, holding up a candy cane. Toan nodded, Xiao trying to bite into the candy cane, not removing its wrapper beforehand. Toan pulled the wrapper off for her, her thanking him and nibbling on the peppermint goodness.

At this time, Wanderer and JJ walked into the room, still in the middle of their rather loud argument. Lance groaned, Chiio sighed, Fox watched a bit worriedly, Alex ignored them and watched the others fixing the tree. Jane, however had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, causing both of them to freeze. "Sorry but you both are annoyingly loud!" Wanderer mumbled an apology, while JJ walked away, looking at the tree.

"It looks good." JJ mumbled. "Needs more fire..."

"JJ if you set that tree on fire I will kill you." Wanderer said.

"But fire livens a place up!"

"Then put a fireplace, don't burn the fucking tree."

"If you both start to argue again, I will freeze you both." Lance said, a ball of ice forming around his hand.

"Fine fine..."

"Anyhow..." Wanderer said, pulling out some cups of hot chocolate. "GUYS! COME GET A DRINK!" He shouted, nearly deafening the cohosts.

"Damn it, we don't want to be deaf before Christmas." Alex mumbled. She watched the cups of hot chocolate suspiciously. The cast flocked over to the cups of chocolate like starving hawks, all of them grabbing one cup of the warm brown liquid.

"You guys can get some too." Wanderer said to the cohosts. "There's nothing in them, I think.."

"You think?" Alex asked, looking at the cup of chocolate in her hand. She gave a small sip, before shrugging and drinking it a bit faster.

"Who made this?" Fox asked, drinking more of the hot chocolate. "It tastes delicious." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Osmond did." Wanderer said, sipping from his own cup. At this, everyone froze, casting their eyes onto the small moon rabbit.

"What?" He said, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"You put something in this, didn't you?" Max said, letting out a sigh.

"What? Of course not, why would you say that?"

"May I remind you of Max's unnecessary testing." Monica said, crossing her arms. Osmond chuckled.

"Ah, good times."

"Osmond..." Wanderer said warningly. "Did you put something in these drinks?"

"Well...maybe a little something." Osmond admitted, causing everyone to groan.

"Goddamn it...What the hell was it?"

"A random variable potion I was creating." Osmond said. "It currently can take on the effects of any of the pills I made beforehand, as well as some new effects that I'm not fully understanding of."

"So you made us your guinea pigs?" Toan asked, shocked.

"Well, yes." Osmond said, chuckling softly. "I needed to test it, and Wanderer gave me the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Alright, next chapter everyone gets to kill Osmond." Wanderer grumbled, everyone nodding their head in agreement.

"How long does it take before the potion kicks in?" JJ asked, throwing his cup at Osmond's head.

"About a minute or so." Osmond said, throwing the paper cup into a trash can.

"Great...Osmond, I hope you are ready for next chapter."

What could be described next would only befitting of a tornado of mass destruction hitting the room, with several level four tornados joining in for a ballroom dance.

Monica was running around the room, screaming and letting out screeching noises similar to a bird. Occasionally she shot out balls of wind, which lifted any poor person who was hit into the air. Wanderer had already been hit four times so far.

Max was bouncing off the walls, literally. He rebounded off the many walls, the ceiling, even Fox at one point, causing a lot of destruction to the room, the tree, even the floor, which had minor craters in it.

JJ was trying to use a banana as a weapon, pointing it at anyone who came near him, screaming at them to fuck off and die. He eventually threw the banana at Lance, who was on fire.

Lance somehow was lit on fire, running around the room screaming about needing water. When someone did dump water at him, however, they were frozen solid in blocks of ice, which quickly melted in the presence of the fire.

Wanderer was flirting with Fox the entire while, cooing at him and calling him various terms of endearment. Eventually, he picked Fox up and carried him around the room the whole while, which wouldn't have been so bad if Fox was clothed.

Fox somehow lost his clothes, and whenever Osmond tried to offer him a pair of clothes, he would put it on before ripping it off, screaming that it burned him.

Chiio was in a drunken state, with Ungaga sitting by her side in a similar state.

"Man, the colors are so...colorful." She mumbled, letting out ditzy giggles.

"I can see the stars when I close my eyes." Ungaga mumbled, clutching at his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD STARS, GO BACK TO THE SKY!"

Alex seemed to be partially sane, not showing any of the negative habits that everyone had. That it, until someone were to get near her.

"THIS IS MY SPACE, GET OUT OF MY SPACE!" She screamed at anyone who wandered too close, nearly deafening them.

Goro was somehow shrunken to the size of a ant. He ran around the room, screaming profanities at everyone who came near him. One time, he actually bit Osmond, the moon rabbit kicking Goro away.

Ruby was flying around the room, occasionally shooting balls of fire and various elements at everyone. In one instance, she shot Alex with a fireball, which Alex hit back with a baseball bat.

Toan was somehow on the ceiling, trying desperately to get back to the ground.

Jane was literally moving so fast, her body was just a mass of blur, hopping around the room at near breakneck speed.

Paige was walking around the room, bumping into people accidentally. She was actually invisible, and it wasn't exactly her fault no one could see her..

Xiao was acting more like a cat than human, licking various stains on the floor, walking around on all fours, and scratching anyone who tried to pet her. She scratched at the tree the whole while, pulling down all the decorations they put on it.

Eventually, the potion faded, and everyone was gathered on the floor, Fox still not wearing clothes.

"Oi." Wanderer said, wincing and handing Fox a pile of clean clothes.

"Thanks." Fox whispered, wincing a bit, tugging the clothes on slowly.

"Why does everything hurt?" Chiio whined, whimpering and clutching at her head.

"Ah...right, the hangover part of the potion.." Osmond mumbled. "It shouldn't last too long.."

"New plan..." Wanderer said, rubbing at his temple. "Whoever kills Osmond first, gets a "Get out of Dare" Card." At this, everyone stood up, chasing the moon rabbit, who ran around screaming. "Ow my aching head..."

JJ was the one to claim that card, with a well placed sniper bullet through Osmond's head. He let out a little cheer, before he collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep near instantly. Everyone else departed for their rooms, all of them exhausted.

* * *

The next day, the room was cleaned up, Osmond was trapped in a metal cage made of steel, spikes, chains and fire, and JJ was arguing with Wanderer...again.

"Look, the way I designed it, it's perfect for tanking massive damage when your shield is down!"

"And when the effect wears off, you start to feel the pain all at once, probably killing you from shock."

"That's if you're an idiot, my design slowly brings the pain back, rather then all at once."

"It's still pain you could avoid if you knew you were taking it."

"What the hell are those two doing?" Lance asked, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Still arguing about the shield thing." Chiio said, sighing.

"Again?"

"Mhm..." She sighed, drawing something on a piece of paper. "Don't get me wrong, but I feel like it would've been a good idea if we were able to go home."

"I wouldn't." Lance said, grumbling a bit.

"I really think you should talk to your dad a bit more...he can't be as bad as you say he is."

"You don't know him..." He snarled.

"Master, why is Osmond in that cage?" Xiao asked Toan, her ears twitching.

"Because of yesterday Xiao, remember?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, he spiked our hot chocolate."

"But Master, Xiao doesn't remember any spikes in the chocolate." Toan facepalmed, burying his head in his hands.

Paige was looking around the room, sitting next to Ungaga, who offered her a cup of Sand Warrior tea.

"This, will cleanse the mind, body, soul and nostrils." He said, taking a sip of the tea. Paige looked at the cup warily, before taking a sip. She let out a gasp and started screaming, running around the room, chugging the first glass of water she could find.

"Why is it so spicy?" Paige asked, finally returning to Ungaga, with a bottle of milk next to her this time.

"It's not that spicy. This is only the mild flavor." Ungaga said. Paige's eyes widened at this, looking a bit afraid at her cup of tea as though it might bite her.

"We have three days left until Christmas." Max said. "Two more for the Christmas Eve party.."

"And one missing Yellow and Himou." Monica said, looking around the room. "I feel like it's a trap."

"The party?"

"Yeah, why would Wanderer invite us in the first place?"

"Goodness of his heart?" At this, Monica gave him a blank look. "It could be. It is the holidays after all."

"Not that I don't believe you Max, but it's Wanderer we're talking about. The same person who killed us multiple times over without so much a hint of remorse."

"But he-"

"I seriously doubt that he changed. People can't change, and that's the truth."

"...Gaspard changed." Max said simply, a silence filling the air around them.

"Everyone!" Wanderer called, getting everyone's attention. "Today and tomorrow, you get to go buy presents for anyone who you don't hate. Now off with ya lot!" At this, the room emptied out rather quickly, Fox, JJ and Wanderer the only ones left in the room.

"Oh, I know what to give people." JJ said suddenly, bolting out of the room like his pants were on fire.

"Why are you still here then Wanderer?" Fox asked, curious.

"I already got everyone something." He said, shrugging. "And you?"

"I don't have any money..." Fox said, letting out a sigh and looking down. Wanderer let out a small frown, before he placed a large bag with a money symbol in front of Fox, who looked at it shocked.

"That has Munny, Gilda, Rupees, and every currency you could possibly need anywhere." Wanderer said as Fox opened the bag, pulling out orbs of gold, Sickles, golden coins, and Rupees.

"Thanks Wanderer." He said, giving Wanderer a peck on the cheek, walking towards a door that appeared in front of him. Wanderer hid his red face, letting out a content sigh.

* * *

Lance and Chiio were currently exploring a large, bustling metropolis. Many of the lights in the city flashed various colors, some odd symbols thrown into the mix, as well as some small, animated characters that danced across the screens.

"What should we get for Wanderer?" Chiio asked Lance, who groaned.

"A lump of coal." He said, looking around. "Why Japan?"

"Because why not?" She crossed her arms, practically daring him to challenge her. "What about JJ?"

"A straight jacket." Lance mumbled, before JJ suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hi." He pulled him through a door and vanished, leaving Chiio to stare at the spot where they were. Seconds later, Lance fell backwards through a door, looking at it confused.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud. JJ popped out of the door, grabbed Chiio and vanished. Seconds ticked by, before Chiio fell on top of Lance, knocking the wind out of him.

"What was that about?" Chiio asked, rubbing her head.

"Did he ask you a load of random questions to?" Chiio nodded, both of them looking at where JJ vanished.

"Maybe we should not say his name anymore..." She looked around, finding a store filled with a lot of items. "In here!" Lance let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a very long day."

* * *

"Max?" Monica said, looking around them.

"Hmm?"

"Where the hell are we?" Currently, both Max and Monica were surrounded on all sides by people, many shop windows displaying potion kits, the newest brooms, and various other things. Some moving pictures dotted the walls, some of them waving at Passerby.

"Yellow said this is a good place to go shopping." Max mumbled.

"Max, do you have the currency for this place?" Max blinked, pulling out a rather large leather pouch, pulling out several fat golden coins.

"Yellow called these things Galleons...I think we can use these."

"When did he give you that?"

"Last week...I had no idea what I was getting everyone to be honest.." Max said, pulling out a strip of paper. "He said we should go here..." Max mumbled, walking in a random direction, Monica following him cautiously.

They eventually came to a strange looking shop, the windows filled with various items that sparked, bounced, and moved. The sign on top read, "WEASLEY WHEEZES" in bright, varying color font. They cast glances at one another, before they stepped inside.

"WELCOME!" A loud voice greeted them, showing a orange haired, lanky adult. He had a large hole on one side of his head where his ear used to be. "Welcome to my humble shop little sheep, how may I serve you today?"

"Uh..."

"Cat got your tongue Mate? No worries, I won't bite." The orange haired said, a cheerful smile across his face.

"Yellow told us about this place-"

"Ah, good ole Yellow. Sending the poor sheep to the Wolf's den." He chuckled, Monica and Max looking slightly alarmed. "The name's George, George Weasley." He led them around the store, showing them some items.

"Now, how exactly do you know of the King of the Damned?" At this, Monica and Max looked at each other, before giving a blank look to George, who looked a bit confused. "You do know that Yellow's a King...right?"

"He is?" Max said in surprise. Fred looked surprised, before he let out a laugh.

"Ah, you nearly had me there." He said, chuckling to himself. The laugh slowly faded as he watched their unchanging faces. "You're serious Mate? How the ruddy hell do you not know that Yellow's a damn fine King?"

"Well he's been mainly torturing us...so yeah.." Monica said with a huff. At this, George look slightly amused and confused.

"Well he does that to people, but why you lot?"

"We're part of a Truth or Dare thing..." Max said lamely.

"A what?" Monica looked around the room, spotting a picture on the wall.

"Hey, who's that?" Monica said, pointing to a picture of George and what looked like his twin, arms placed around each others shoulders. George looked at it, a pained expression crossing his face for a few seconds.

"Oi, here's a idea." He said, perking up. "You tell me what Yellow's been doing to you, and I'll talk about old Fred over there." Max and Monica looked at each other, both of them nodding at George. He led them to a private room towards the back, closing the door quietly.

* * *

"Hmm..." Jane hummed to herself, looking around the inside of a very large mall. "Where to go first...?"

"Did you have to bring me along?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Well, you didn't have to come inside miss grouchy pants." Jane said with a little giggle. "I just want to find presents for everyone."

"Why? You barely came onto this thing yesterday."

"True, but I want people to like me!" Jane said, skipping around. Alex rolled her eyes, walking slowly behind the hyper girl.

JJ seemed to pop out of a fountain, tackling Jane through a door that appeared in front of her. Alex blinked and rubbed her eyes, staring at the spot where they vanished.

"Dahell?" A second later, Jane was skipping through the mall again, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Oh, you're next by the way." Jane said.

"Next for-" She stopped, as JJ grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a room. Jane meanwhile had walked into a clothing store, looking at various dresses. She didn't look back when Alex approached her, looking wary.

"Did he ask you random shit too?"

"Yup!" She said cheerily.

"I swear the crazy's like a damn virus.." Alex mumbled. "So, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find a dress for Chiio." She said simply, tossing various dresses to the side.

"Why not this thing?" Alex said, gingerly holding a frilly dress with shiny sequins across the hem.

"OH!" Jane said, snatching it out of her hands. "That's perfect!" She skipped to the counter. "Now to get presents for everyone else."

"This is going to be a nightmare." Alex said.

* * *

Ungaga, Paige, Toan and Xiao were currently in Palm Brinks, looking at the sights and sounds of the city around them.

"Jeez, this place is huge!" Toan said, Xiao nodding in agreement.

"Hm. There's a weapon shop over there." Ungaga said, pointing to Milane's old shop.

"How do you know that it's a weapon shop?"

"The sword on the sign gives it away."

"Oh..." Toan said, feeling rather stupid. They all headed inside, all of them looking around at the various weapons that scattered the area. Ungaga took a look at some of the spears, holding some and giving them a good spin, before he put them back.

"Hmm..." Toan muttered, looking at all the swords laid across him.

"Master what's this thing?" Xiao said, standing inside an iron maiden. Toan's eye's widened, pulling Xiao out of it quickly.

"Xiao, never ever get inside one of those things." He said.

"Why?"

"Because if it closes it'll hurt...a lot!" Toan said, looking at some flails spread across the table. "Hmmm..." Eventually, Toan left the shop, Xiao trailing behind him.

They walked across the street, into a shop that had a pumpkin in front of it. They opened the door, a rather happy looking man waving at them.

"Hello their customers, welcome to my shop!" Morton said, placing a display of precious jewels in front of him. "Are you here for our Stone Special?"

"Uhh..."

"You buy one Gemstone, and get the other half off!" Morton said, smiling. "Have a look!"

Various gemstones glimmered across the smooth surface, from normal peridot, to beautiful diamonds, to a strange stone Toan had never seen before. It looked like a small sun. The stone next to it seemed to be it's brother, a moon.

"Ah, the Sun stone. Very powerful stone, with a price to match." Morton said.

"What's this one?" Toan asked, pointing to the Moon shaped stone.

"That's its brother, the Moon stone, very rare and very powerful."

"Hmmm...How much?"

"Both stones cost forty five thousand Gilda, each." Morton said.

"Oh, that's not so bad..." Toan said, pulling out a absurdly large sack of Gilda. "Let's see...that's ninety thousand Gilda..."

"Master, what about the sale?" Xiao asked.

"Oh...right.." Toan said, mumbling to himself...

"That'll be sixty seven thousand, five hundred Gilda sir." Toan nodded, giving Morton the amount of Gilda, then leaving the shop with Morton thanking them for their business.

* * *

George sat back in his chair, letting out a sad sigh.

"And that's how I lost him.." He said. "Never even got to say goodbye..."

"Wow...we're so sorry..." Max said, looking down.

"Why?" George asked, running a hand through his hair. "It ain't your lot's fault..."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Monica asked. George let out a bitter laugh.

"Unless you can bring back the dead, there's nothing you can do." He stood up from his chair. "Anyhow, enough about hearing me blabber about, let's go find you lot something for your friends." They followed him into the shop, looking at various trinkets.

* * *

"Why. Am, I. Here?" Goro said slowly, holding a rather large pile of bags, boxes, and some balloons.

"We needed to get things for everyone." Ruby said, tossing a cheap ring aside.

"Why?"

"Because its rude if we don't get presents for other people.." Ruby muttered.

"Rude? It's rude not to get presents for the assholes who've been torturing us this whole time?"

"Yep."

"You're crazy. That doesn't explain why i'm here or why I'm carrying all this crap for you."

"If you don't help me, I'll show everyone a picture of you sleeping with Mr. Bon Bon." Ruby said, a smirk on her place. Goro's face reddened, him scowling at the Genie. "Come on, we have ten more stores to go.

"God fucking damnit."

* * *

Wanderer was sitting alone inside the Truth or Dare room, attempting to draw on a solitary piece of paper, a small box of colored pencils nearby. He scowled at the picture, crumpling it up and throwing it away, into a pile of similar looking paper balls.

"I'm back." Fox's voice came through the room, a small pile of presents behind him in a large sack.

"Hey. You're the first one." Wanderer mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yep, no one has come back yet." He let out a sigh as he looked at the pile of crumpled papers behind him. "Why the hell can't I draw?"

"Huh?"

"I can't draw worth a damn." Wanderer said, mumbling. He pulled one of the crumpled papers and showed it to Fox. "What do you see here?"

"A rock with arms?" Wanderer let out a frustrated groan.

"It was supposed to be a stick man!" The paper in his hand caught on fire, which he threw full force at the paper pile, a minor explosion occurring on contact. He let out a irritated growl, Fox patting his shoulder consolingly.

"Why do you want to draw?"

"Because," Wanderer mumbled something inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I want people to see the others like I do.." Wanderer let out a sigh, glaring at the sheet of paper like it insulted him. "But I can't freaking draw.." At this point, a door popped into existence, admitting a very exhausted looking JJ. He had various burns on his clothing, electricity seemed to arc between his hairs, and somehow he had patches of ice on his hands.

"Thank god I'm finally done with the presents." JJ said, lugging a large pile of gifts under the tree.

"Did you go to Elpis again?" Wanderer asked.

"No. I spent all day making the presents...why?"

"Then how the hell did you get your hand partially frozen?"

"Miscalculation..." JJ mumbled.

"Must've been one hell of a miscalculation."

"Shut up." JJ mumbled, collapsing against the floor, light snores emanating from him.

"Oi, go to your room if you're that tired."

"But it's too far away..." JJ whined. Wanderer let out a sigh, while doors seemingly popped into existence, nearly everyone stumbling into the room, arms laden with gifts, excluding Ruby. They all placed the gifts around the tree, Goro audibly complaining the whole while.

"Uh...you guys realize you still had one more day to shop, right?"

"Why do tomorrow what you can do today?" Ungaga said, placing a rather short present at the base of the tree.

"True..." Wanderer let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Eleven at night." Fox said.

"Wow. Time for bed everyone. Fox, can you help me take JJ to his room?"

"Ok..."

"Wanderer, couldn't you levitate him or something?" Lance asked, looking suspicious.

"...Goddamnit I'm a idiot." He snapped his fingers, JJ floating idly through the air. He flew through a door which had a gun marked on its base, which closed behind him. Everyone went back to their own beds, all of them sleeping the night away.

* * *

The next day, Wanderer was walking up to a large green door, a red and blue stone on the door. He opened it, walking into a large hallway filled with various doors. Humming to himself, he walked towards a door that had Osmond's name on it. He opened it, to see Osmond messing around with a cauldron.

"Oi. I need your help." At this, Osmond nearly jumped a foot into the air, looking suspicious at Wanderer.

"You need..my help? "

"Yeah." He handed a small sheet of paper to him. Osmond read the sheet of paper, chuckling softly.

"Sure sure..Not too difficult."

"Cool, the supplies are in the kitchen."

"Alright, see ya later Wanderer." With a nod, Wanderer left the room. Osmond let out a small chuckle.

"Oh yes, he's more devious then I thought. This'll definitely be fun."

* * *

Later on, Wanderer, Fox and JJ were in the Truth or Dare room, making gingerbread men...or rather, attempting to. So far, all their attempts had resulted in charcoal black cookies, which crumbled into ash when picked up.

"I think we need to use the cookbook.." Fox suggested.

"But we almost got it last time." JJ said, pointing to the slightly less black cookies.

"Yeah...no." Wanderer said, grabbing the cookbook.

"We need eggs in this thing?" JJ asked, surprised. Wanderer facepalmed, muttering something under his breath.

"We're all idiots, lets try again."

Thankfully, the next few attempts made actual gingerbread men. JJ mumbled that it would've taken a lot less time if they used the book in the first place, which Wanderer responded to by slamming the book into his face.

After a short fight consisting of gunfire, thrown gingerbread men, some shields and a carrot that wandered in and danced around, they eventually finished the large amount of cookies they needed.

"Damn, why the hell do we need THIS many gingerbread men?" JJ said, gesturing to the literal pile of cookies that was almost twice as tall as he was.

"Goro, mainly." Wanderer said simply.

"Oh right..." JJ mumbled.

"Hm..." Wanderer mumbled. "Let's get started on the other food stuffs."

"Using the cookbook this time." JJ added unnecessarily.

* * *

"Hmm..." Chiio was at a laptop, browsing through the internet.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, appearing behind her.

"Trying to make a Christmas play list for the party." She said. "It's almost done, I just need a few more songs..." Lance cast a glance at the computer.

"What that thing?" Lance said, pointing to a folder on the screen that read, "Vocaloid". Chiio cast a surprised glance at Lance.

"You don't know what Vocaloid is?"

"I don't listen to music." He grumbled, Chiio gasping.

"You need to hear this then!" She clicked the folder, clicking on a file on it, music beginning to play from the laptop's speakers.

After the song finished, Lance gave a bored shrug. "It was alright I guess..."

"Yay, let's listen to some more!"

"Me and my big mouth." Lance muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. A large amount of food was prepared and set in the truth or dare room. When asked by Fox why didn't the room just make the food, Wanderer shrugged.

"It's a magical law that I cannot produce food out of thin air."

"But you can produce nearly everything else, can't you?"

"Actually..." Wanderer trailed off, listing various items he could not conjure out of thin air.

After the initial setting up, Chiio came into the room, carrying her laptop, frowning a bit.

"What's wrong Chiio?"

"The playlist is missing one more song!" She whined, hugging the laptop. Wanderer rolled his eyes, pulling the laptop from Chiio and scanning the playlist. For a brief second, a look of sadness cross his face, but it quickly went away, him offering the laptop back to Chiio.

"Once Upon a December?" She asked, Wanderer walking away.

"Well, that should do it.." Wanderer mumbled to himself. He looked around for a clock, not spotting one anywhere in the room. "We seriously need a clock in here."

"It's about Eleven forty five." Fox said, devouring a gingerbread man.

"Fox! Save those for tommorrow!"

"But tomorrow's only a few minutes away." JJ pointed out.

"Shut up." Wanderer said, throwing a brick at JJ, who shot it in midair.

"HA!" Another brick followed the first one, slamming into JJ's face, knocking him out. Wanderer rolled him eyes, heading back to his room.

* * *

It was currently 11:59 pm, Wanderer in his room, looking outside the window.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked, entering the room and sitting on the bed.

"Waiting for Yellow..."

"But you said he has until the twenty fourth."

"Which is seconds from now.." Fox gave him a confused look. "Yellow's always on time, which means he'll be here at midnight exactly."

At this moment, the clock turned to 12:00 am. Almost on cue, a swirling golden portal flickered into existence in front of the house.

"See?" Wanderer said, a bit smugly. Fox came to the window and let out a gasp. "What's-"

Yellow stumbled through the portal, falling flat on the layer of snow outside the cabin. He was covered in various scars, cuts, wounds, some very fresh, blood pouring out bright red. However, the person in his arms was even worse off. A large amount of blood stained the front of her shirt, her skin ghostly white, her eyes closed in eerie slumber. A long scratch lined the entirety of both her arms.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, as they watched Yellow try to walk towards the door, only to fall a few steps from it.

"Oh shit.." Wanderer said, quickly digging through cabinets in his room. "Fox, go help Yellow and Himou, get them inside!" He said, voice frantic.

Fox didn't even nod, he just ran straight down the stairs, not even stopping until he reached the front door, which he wrenched open. He helped Yellow to his feet, who held tightly onto Himou like a lifeline.

"Come on." Fox whispered, helping Yellow into the door, finding a bed that was not there previously in the center of the room. Yellow lowered Himou onto the bed, before he nearly collapsed.

"Yellow." Wanderer said, running into the room. He had two crystal bottles, both of them filled with a red fluid that looked a bit like gelatin. "Drink this." He gave one to Yellow, who drunk it down slowly. Slowly, his blood stopped flowing, his wounds began knitting themselves, and he seemed to have a bit more strength.

"Thank you.." Yellow said, watching as Wanderer forced the second potion into Himou's mouth, her slowly drinking it. "Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine..." Wanderer said. "Only one of these wounds was deep, and it's healing now...She lost a lot of blood, but the potion will heal it...the scratches will be easily taken care of.." He turned to Yellow, who had sat down on the couch. "Yellow, what the hell happened?" Yellow let out a sigh, running his hand through his blood stained hair.

"It's a very long story Wanderer, and I'm very tired.." Yellow said, pulling out a crystal bottle, pointing his blood stained wand to his temple. A silvery fluid connected to his wand, him pulling it out and lowering it into the bottle, which filled up. He corked the bottle, giving it to Wanderer. "A Pensieve will help you.." Yellow said, looking at Himou, worry evident.

"She'll be fine.." Wanderer said, patting Yellow's arm. "You get some rest too, alright?" Yellow nodded, not taking his eyes off Himou, whose skin began to recolor. Wanderer and Fox headed back to Wanderer's room.

"What's a Pensieve?" Fox asked, as Wanderer brought out a strange looking bowl, decorated with runes along its edges.

"It's basically a memory viewer..." Wanderer said, looking at the bottle. "Should we watch it now, or later?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep yet after that.." Fox said, looking at the door.

"Now it is then." Wanderer said, pouring the fluid into the Pensieve. "Come over here Fox." Fox walked over to Wanderer, looking at the fluid spinning in the bowl. "Put your face in the fluid."

"Uhhh."

"Trust me." Wanderer said. "On three. One, two, three." At three, both of them dunked their heads into the Pensieve, breaking the fluid's surface and falling into nothingness.

* * *

Seconds later, they hit a brick road.

"Where are we?" Fox asked, looking around.

"We're in Yellow's memory..." Wanderer mumbled, pointing behind them. "There they are."

Yellow and Himou had just stepped out of a yellow portal, Himou shivering.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Yellow said. "Right...we need to go to the castle..."

"Where is it?" Himou asked, earning a amused look from Yellow.

"In front of you, clearly." He pointed to a large, magnificent castle, carved not with bricks, but pure marble that seemed to radiate strength and light. Many of the walls of the castle had various flags, or writings. One of the most common writings said, "Kingdom of The Damned".

"Yellow, why does that say Kingdom of the Damned?" Himou asked Yellow, who chuckled.

"Well, to make things simple, that's what the entire kingdom is. A kingdom of the damned." Himou tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"All the people in this city, were banished here." He chuckled at Himou's shocked expression. "We're all damned people, sent here to die..."

"But...there's a city here..." Yellow chuckled.

"Originally, this place wasn't so civilized." He pointed to the sky, where there was not a single star, cloud, sun, or anything astrological, just pure orange sky. "The ground was as barren as the sky, there was nothing here for miles, other then the corpses of the banished. Of course, I came along and helped civilize things, make banishment not so dull, so pointless. In time, we became a Kingdom, me being the King."

"How do people get here anyways?" Himou asked, looking at the city.

"They get banished, from one of many universes. Yes, people believe this place is a perfect place to send their criminals, their rapers, their thieves, and their prostitutes." His voice was light, but his eyes seem to have a trace of anger.

"How did you get here then?" Himou asked quietly.

"I was experimenting with 'illegal' types of magic." Yellow said, putting air quotes. "Absurd. Nothing is wrong with working with combat magic."

"Oh..." She looked at Yellow with a worried look on her face, which Yellow spotted.

"None of my magic was dark or evil." He said quietly, almost as though to assure himself. "My research was to find new uses to combat magic, newer, better ways to utilize them, and smarter ways to cast them." He said, placing a hand on Himou's shoulder. She let out a small smile, but it fell quickly when a battalion of iron armored knights surrounded them.

"You have been ordered to have an Audience with the King of the Damned, outsiders." One of the knights ordered.

"That's odd, I don't remember requesting a audience with myself." Yellow said sarcastically, turning to face the knights. They all gasped, two of them taking several steps backwards, one of them actually falling.

"M-My king.." One of them stammered.

"Well, ex-king technically and temporarily." He said, a sharp glare in his eyes. "Take me to the castle, at once!" He barked, a air of authority surrounding him.

"Yes sir!" The knights responded, some scared. They surrounded Himou and Yellow, marching towards the castle.

"Why are they surrounding us?" Himou asked, as Wanderer and Fox gave chase.

"Because normally when I'm out of the castle, some of the townsfolk like to attempt to kill me." Yellow said.

"Why? You're the king, right?"

"Yes and as a King, I always am the one who's hated for the new laws, or blamed for anything that goes bad." Yellow said dryly. "Basically it's my fault everything bad happens. Never mind all the good things that I've done, such as find a way out of banishment, create truces with various universes, and have a decent trade system."

"Sounds rough..." Himou said. A silence descended upon them, broken only by the clanking of the knights' armor. "Yellow, how did Wanderer get you?"

"Hmmm...Well, originally he asked me kindly to join his Truth or Dare. It was a total of three times he asked me, and a total of three times I politely refused...After the three times though, it was about seven times he attempted to capture me, the eighth time where he succeeded.." Fox cast a glance at Wanderer, who shrugged.

"People wanted Yellow.."

"Do you regret him capturing you?" Himou asked, as they approached the gates.

"For a bit, yes...But then I came to realize that I could walk around without getting shot, eat what I wish, put on my own clothes without worry of a explosive charm going off when I put it on." He sighed. "It's not easy being a king, don't let anyone tell you that it is...It's honestly one of the most difficult tasks I've taken, and if I don't find a replacement, it'll be one I'll have to take again." He finished gloomily, Himou frowning.

"We are here!" The leading knight said, all of them running from Yellow quickly, as the castle's doors slowly opened. Himou cast a glance at Yellow, who shrugged.

"Protocol, in case someone attempts to snipe me, the moving bodies make it difficult to get a lock." They stepped into the castle, various crystals scattered throughout the tiled hall. Banners hung from the walls, of various crests, symbols, and writings, some that none of them could read. A single spiral staircase stood in the center, it appearing to move in a circular motion. Wanderer and Fox studied the hall, Fox walking towards the crystals and attempting to touch them, but could not.

"Fox, it's a memory, remember?" Wanderer said.

"Oh yeah..." Fox said, looking around. "This is a very long memory."

"And we still have no clue as to why Himou got hurt."

"Ah, the glorious king has returned to his rightful throne." A mocking voice said. All eyes locked onto the strange man on the spiral staircase, slowly descending downwards. He had bright purple hair, poison green eyes, a very thin figure, and was covered in a black robe that trailed behind him, a single golden crown on his head.

"Hermenis." Yellow said, looking rather calmly at the stick like person. "I've heard rumors that you tried to attack Hogwarts, but failed.." Yellow yawned. "Apparently, the people you chose were so incompetent, they could not even get past a Hippogriff."

"Silence!" The stick man said. "You will not disrespect me in my-" He stopped as his body was forced off the floor, him levitating almost comically in the air. He screamed and thrashed, apparently thinking that doing so might free him.

"First off, this is not your domain." Yellow said calmly, wand still pointed at Hermenis. He shook his hand lightly, the crown falling off his body, landing on the floor with a clang. "Second, I chose you to represent my kingdom while I was gone, did I not?" Yellow said, levitating the figure towards a wall.

"Y-yes..."

"And what do you do while I was gone?" Yellow said, a hint of malice in his voice. Suddenly, Hermenis was slammed against the wall, some of the banners and pictures shaking. "You try to attack our allies." Another slam. "What else?" Another slam, a scroll falling out of Herminis's pocket. Yellow picked up the scroll, still levitating the figure. His eyes narrowed at the paper, his free hand crumpling it and igniting it in a ball of fire.

"I-i-i.."

"Tried. To sell. My Kingdom." Yellow spat, venom now coursing through his words. Hermenis cringed, him getting slammed into a wall again."My kingdom!" With another slam, he let Hermenis drop to the floor, sickening cracks filling the room. "OH, BUT THAT'S NOT THE WORST OF IT, IS IT HERMENIS?" Yellow roared, shaking with anger/.

"I-i"

"You really, really need to learn Occlumency." Yellow said, eerily calmly. "After all, I can see how you planned to KILL all the Royal Council." Yellow said, kill being even moreso punctuated by a minor explosion at the base of Hermenis's feet.

"The people you used to work with, who recommended you to a position like this, YOU TRIED TO BACKSTAB!" He roared, fire now surrounding the poor coward.

"Let's not forget about the countless people in prison, YOU RELEASED!" Yellow roared. "YOU RELEASED THE WORST OF THE PEOPLE TO THE STREETS, NOT ONLY DOING THAT, BUT YOU GAVE THEM EVEN MORE POWER!" Yellow stomped his foot, a pillar of marble rising behind him, a single golden dagger sitting on it.

"And what of my supporters?" Yellow asked, once again calmly. "Hm? The many supporters I did manage to gain over the years..." He chuckled, fingering the golden dagger. "Oh right...you had them all killed...by children." At this, Yellow flung the dagger above Hermenis's head, it exploding the wall above it.

"And our trade system?" He asked, almost conversationally. "Oh right, you had that annulled..." A spike shot up between the poor boy's legs.

"Yellow.." Himou said quietly, looking rather worried.

"I-I'm sorry.." The fool managed. Yellow let out a insane laugh.

"OH, YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY THAT YOU'VE SINGLEHANDEDLY DESTROYED YEARS OF WORK?" Yellow roared, no longer calm, his wand sparking menacing red sparks, occasionally fire. "OR ARE YOU SORRY THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT?" At this, Yellow picked up Hermenis by the throat, holding him up against the wall. "YOU RUINED MY KINGDOM!" He roared, his wand glowing bright and pointed to the man's throat, as Hermenis began to cry.

"Yellow, stop!" Himou said, dragging Yellow's wand away from the boy's throat.

"HE-" A violent slap stopped Yellow midsentence, him dropping Hermenis to the floor, stunned.

"I know what he did.." Himou said quietly, staring at the floor. "But if you kill him, will that undo anything? Will that fix your trade, bring the prisoners back to jail, or revive your supporters?" Yellow stared at Himou, still stunned by her violent slap.

"You can fix all of it Yellow...But if you kill him, that makes him no better then the people you put away." She finished quietly. Yellow let out a sigh, him rubbing his cheek.

"Fine.." Metal bars sprung from the floor, entrapping Hermenis. "If you attempt to leave that, I'll give you the Promethean Punishment instead of a lifetime in Jail." Hermenis nodded with a soft whimper. He picked up his crown from the floor, letting out a sad sort of sigh. "I'm not going to be able to go back, am I?" He asked Himou.

"You can find someone who you can trust, can't you?"

"Hmph. The one who I trusted originally nearly destroyed my entire kingdom." Yellow said, casting a glare at the cage.

"What about one of the Royal Council?" Himou asked.

"Perhaps..." Yellow mumbled. "Yes, that might work.."

The entire room seemed to spin away, colors, shapes and backgrounds rearranging themselves.

"What's happening?" Fox asked.

"Memory skip apparently." Wanderer said. "I guess Yellow's showing us the important parts."

When everything was fixed, Yellow and Himou were alone, walking towards a white platform.

"Hopefully he won't fail me.." Yellow was saying. "But just in case, I have the other members of the Royal Council on call."

"Hopefully." Himou said, sighing. "Yellow, I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I do believe I deserved it Himou." Yellow said, stopping at the white platform, after all, you-"

"YELLOW!" Himou screeched, as a figure in black held a dagger to her throat.

"Wha-" Yellow started, drawing his wand out. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Heh. Nothing like revenge, ey sweetie?" The voice growled into Himou's ear, her whimpering.

"Who the-"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot who I am Kingy." The voice mocked. "You're the one who put me away, remember?"

"Ah right.." Yellow said, almost growling. "Drenin. I also recall breaking your wand."

"Got that right." He snarled, pushing the dagger closer to Himou's throat. "And I gots me some friends during my time." On cue, three other figures in black appeared, the air shimmering slightly around them.

"Hm..." He observed the three others, before chuckling slightly.

"Ah, seems as though he's gone loopy." One of them chortled.

"No no, not loopy." Yellow said, waving a hand. "It just seems that you lot forget who you're messing with. Do you honestly believe that all three of you can take me on?" Yellow challenged.

"Nah, we're just going to hurt your girlyfriend over here." Drenin said, chuckling, slowly pushing the blade deeper into her throat.

He was launched several feet backwards, his knife floating in midair, where it crushed itself. The other three took the time to attack Yellow, one of them managing to hit him with a red spell.

A strange, crystal like armor surrounded Yellow, who looked surprised to say the least.

"I was not expecting that...Wonderful." Yellow said, casting spells upon spells to the three cowards. Himou chose to hide behind a rock during this time, watching the fight with wide eyes. She didn't notice Drenin, who was sneaking right behind her, a blackened, jagged knife in his hands. She turned around when she noticed a shadow, and let out a blood curdling scream. The jagged knife dug straight through her chest, quickly being pulled out a second later, her blood pouring out a alarming rate.

"HIMOU!" Yellow roared, before being entangled by strange, sinister black ropes. He grunted and squirmed, as Drenin laughed, drawing his jagged blade down one of her arms, fresh blood pouring out.

Fox looked away during this time, as the three followers cast countless spell after spell at Yellow, the armor cracking and growing brighter all the while.

"WE GOT IM!" One of them roared, casting a green jet of light, a strange whooshing noise filling the air.

The armor exploded into spikes, the spikes flying straight into the bodies of the three followers, all of them groaning in pain or trying to stand up. Yellow immediately disarmed Drenin, his knife flying high into the air. With another cast, the knife launched itself straight into the skull of Drenin, who fell to the floor, dead.

The three followers cast spell after spell at Yellow once again, cuts, slashes, and more appearing on Yellow's body, however he didn't seem remotely phased by it. He walked to the nearest, pointing his wand at him. His body exploded, blood covering Yellow's wand and hair. The other two let out screams, and they tried to flee. Yellow, however didn't give them mercy.

He picked one of them up with his wand, and slammed him hard into the ground, his body going still. Yellow turned to the last of them, who was curled into a ball at the end of the path.

"You should've stayed in jail." Yellow spoke with hatred, bringing his shoe down onto the coward's head, it exploding into a sickening amount of blood, bones and brains. Yellow turned to Himou, carrying her upon his arms.

"We'll be safe at the cabin...Wanderer can patch you up...I hope.." Yellow mumbled, waving his wand. A yellow portal appeared, spiraling. Yellow walked towards the portal, his steps becoming sluggish and slow. "What..." Yellow groaned, his steps becoming slower, his strength weakening. "What the hell?" He looked around his body, noticing the various new cuts and slices. He also noticed that a device on his hip was flashing red. He grit his teeth, slowly picking himself up. He limped forward slowly, walking through the portal.

* * *

Suddenly Wanderer and Fox fell against the carpet in Wanderer's room. They stayed still for a little while, before they both ran downstairs.

They found Yellow, still awake, watching over Himou, who's breathing was calm and steady.

"So, you finally finished." Yellow said, his tone conversational.

"You killed four people." Wanderer said simply. Yellow sighed, shaking his head.

"Would you not have done the same if they hurt your friend? I gave them a chance, a chance to flee, to leave Himou alone and go...They didn't take it." He finished a bit harshly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Himou about this."

"Alright..." Wanderer said, frowning at Yellow. "You need to rest."

"Fine fine.." Yellow said, laying down on the couch. "I shall see you all in the morning."

"Would you do the same?" Fox asked Wanderer as they walked up the stairs. Wanderer sighed.

"I probably would do worse then what he did." Wanderer admitted. They both crawled into bed, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Himou awoke the next day, her yawning and stretching, as though she had a very pleasant nap.

"You're awake." Yellow said, sitting up from the couch, relief etched into his face.

"Heyo!" Himou chirped, before she looked around, looking slightly worried.

"We're back at the cabin.." Yellow said, Himou relaxing.

"Good..." Yellow sat next to Himou on the bed, who seemed to be on the brink of tears. He hugged her close. "It's alright...you're alright now.." Himou began to sob into Yellow's shoulders, Yellow not complaining, however his eyes seemed to gain a angry look to them.

"Thank you Yellow..." She sniffled out, wiping her tears away. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been..."

"Don't worry about that anymore.." Yellow said. "I won't let anyone hurt you.."

"Uhhhhh, am I ruining something?" Wanderer's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, you're ruining everything." Himou said mockingly.

"Well damn. Anyhow, come on guys." Wanderer said. "Come get breakfast, it's a special one in the Truth or Dare room." He left the room shortly afterwards.

"Can you stand?" Yellow asked her.

"I think so.." Himou said, standing up on her legs, a bit wobbly.

"Alright, let's go." He said, walking behind Himou.

* * *

**Okay then, new plan! I'll post this now and post part 2 later, just as proof that I am still very much working on this. **

**Seriously, this entire part was thirty three freaking pages on my word processor, 12793 words. Yellow's part took up EIGHT, FREAKING PAGES! Yeah I need a nap now. **

**Seriously though, sorry for not posting this earlier guys, like I listed at the top, I rewrote this several times. Hell, while I was writing this version I was tempted to add in various random ideas and such, that would've expanded part one to fifty three pages. My hands refused to cooperate, so yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoy this very late Christmas Chapter! I believe it'll be the longest chapter to date.**

**After rereading it, it feels like the story's missing a lot of details, what do you guys think?**


	6. Incompleteness, ho

**Sorry.**

* * *

Wanderer was standing still, not moving, Yellow was by his side, joined by Alex, Jane, and Fox.

"Hello guys. It's me, Wanderer..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but I might delete this story and the first iteration by next week..."

"You may believe this may because of a report of sorts, but no. This is ENTIRELY Wanderer's decision to remove all his hard work." Yellow said, for once looking irritated. "No, he chooses to do this for his own obscure reasons."

"Yellow-"

"No, it's entirely true. You and your vague, obscure reasons to remove not days, not weeks, but years of work for nonspecific reasons." He shook his head, before going silent.

"I think it's a bad idea." Alex said, before looking around the room.

"Why would you delete so much work?" Jane asked, a small frown on her face. "You worked very hard to make everyone happy, to show people a reason to laugh!"

"I don't think it'll make things better." Fox said, looking at the floor. "If anything, it'll make things worse.."

"I am aware of this...But there are valid reasons, reasons I won't specify, much to the annoyance of Yellow and many others. If things resolve themselves, then yay, next chapter's up, everyone's happy." Wanderer said, sighing. "But, for now, you guys get to enjoy this incomplete chapter, sorry guys.

"I have the distinct feeling it has something to do with Vocaloid.." Yellow muttered to himself.

* * *

The truth or dare room was very well decorated. Various mistletoes, candy canes, gingerbread men, and ornaments hung from the ceiling. A large Christmas tree hung in a corner of the room, the various presents to be gifted glimmering underneath the large tree. Various ornaments twinkled, glimmered, and in some cases moved on the tree.

Various circular tables had been set up around the room, the normally occupied red table laden with various breakfast foods. Sausages, bread, eggs, drink dispensers and more cluttered the red table, which was barely visible under all the items.

The various white tables each had a small christmas tree centerpiece, complete with a small reindeer plush. The only exception to this was the table where Wanderer and JJ were arguing, the reindeer having been mysteriously removed.

Himou looked around, slightly awed by the decorations. Her stomach let out a audible growl, and she hopped over to the food, piling eggs onto her plate.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Yellow asked dryly, getting a hot cup of tea, sitting himself next to Wanderer.

"JJ made a stupid shield."

"It's not stupid!" JJ growled. "It's a perfectly well designed shield with little flaws."

"Little flaws? Completely negating the pain is not a minor flaw you idiot!" Wanderer roared.

"Wait...negating pain?" Yellow asked, unclipping the small device on his belt loop.

"Yep. When the shield is depleted, you don't feel any pain for as long as it takes the shield to recharge!" JJ chirped happily. Yellow stared at the device carefully, before he chucked it onto the table, it landing near the centerpiece.

"No offense intended JJ, but that's a stupid design." Yellow said, Wanderer grinning smugly. "For one, I could have protected myself from more damage if I was aware I was getting hit. Your little pain negation, however, prevented me from guarding myself, because I assumed your shield was still protecting me." JJ bowed his head in defeat. "Why did you not tell me about this pain negation feature?"

"Because I forgot to." JJ said sadly. He slammed his head onto the table, letting out a groan. Fox came to the table seconds later, carrying a large plate of food. He stared at the strange object next to the centerpiece curiously, before he picked it up, setting his tray of food down and sitting himself down. The object was strange, it had a dome like appearance, could fit in the palm of his hand, had a dark blue scheme, with white pinpoints scattering it, and a wand was cast across the center of the entire object.

"What this thing?" Fox asked, turning the object around in his hand.

"Wizard's Cloak." JJ mumbled, poking Fox's food with a fork, "High Capacity, shields against magical damage, when the shield is depleted the user gains pain negation until the sheild recharges. To be disassembled."

"Why?" Fox asked, moving his plate away from JJ's fork.

"Because some people, " JJ cast a glare to both Wanderer and Yellow, "Think that the shield is stupid."

"Why don't you make it give partial pain negation instead of complete pain negation?" Fox asked.

"What difference will that make?" JJ grumbled.

"Partial pain negation will make people aware that they're getting hurt." Yellow quipped. "It'll also make the body slightly more prepared to deal with the pain."

"Oh..." JJ mumbled something, before he left the table. He came back seconds later and took the Magician's Cloak from Fox, walking away once again.

"So, Yellow did you get any sleep last night?" Wanderer asked, casting a suspicious look at him.

"Of course I did, why do you ask?" Yellow said, stifling a yawn.

"..Yellow."

"I did, don't worry about me Wanderer." He waved him off, standing up and walking towards the breakfast buffet.

Sitting at a seperare table, Lance and Chiio were eating their food, Chiio nibbling on a piece of toast while Lance was eating some pancakes. They stayed in a companiable silence as they ate, Himou joining the table a few seconds later.

"Hi Himou!" Chiio said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Hi!" Himou chirped. "I'm doing good!" She set her plate down, devouring the food hungrily, as though she was starved for weeks.

"Uhh..Himou, are you okay?" Chiio asked, a bit of egg flying near her. Himou let out a burp.

"Excuse me." She giggled. "I'm fine, just starving for some reason." She shrugged, getting her surprisingly clean plate and going back to to the buffet at the red table. Chiio cast a suspicious look at Lance, who shook his head.

"No way."

"But she's starving."

"That doesn't mean anything." Lance said dryly.

"It could mean a lot of things." Chiio said, crossing her arms.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" JJ asked, appearing next to both of them.

"Whether or not Himou and Yellow are having sex." Lance said bluntly. At this, JJ turned around and walked away.

"I think you scared him." Chiio mumbled.

"Well he shouldn't have asked." Lance shrugged.

Jane, however, was sitting by herself at a table. She was nibbling on some food, when Alex came by, plopping herself in a emtpy chair.

"Hi!" Jane chirped, offering a slice of toast. Alex shook her head, declining the toast. "How are you Alex?"

"Meh." Was Alex's response. It stayed quiet for a short while, before Jane started talking once again.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" She asked, bouncing in her chair. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I'm dying of excitement." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know, right!?" Jane said, either not catching Alex's sarcasm, or ignoring it.

Most of the cast was sitting, spread out among two seperate tables. Goro and Xiao were greedily devouring the food, while the rest ate calmly, carrying on a long conversation about the Dark Genie and their worlds. At the moment, the topic of conversation was on Osmond.

"So, Osmond." Monica started, looking at Osmond, who currently was drinking some orange liquid.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Hm...I lost count after about four thousand years." Osmond said, setting his empty glass down.

"You're over four thosand years old?" Max asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You humans have remarkably short lifespans." Osmond said, chuckling.

"But, how come you don't...age?" Toan asked.

"Moon people are magical beings, we're able to live far longer then others. Unfortunately, we're rather..short, and stay short our entire lives."

"You're basically furry dwarves then." Goro grumbled.

"Says the one who looks the most like a dwarf." Osmond snapped back. Goro growled, but was stopped by Ruby holding a fireball above his head.

A loud thud echoed through the room, everyone turning around, looking for the source.

"Goddamn it Yellow." Wanderer grumbled. Everyone turned to Wanderer's voice, finding a snoring Yellow in a bowl of oatmeal, Wanderer covered in splashes of the goop. Fox was covered in some oatmeal, however nowhere near as much as Wanderer.

"What happened?" Himou asked, practically running to Yellow's side.

"He fell asleep in his bowl of oatmeal." Wanderer sighed. "That idiot, didn't even fall asleep the whole time, did he?"

"What are you talking about?" Himou asked worriedly.

"Yellow spent all night watching over you." Fox said, watching Yellow.

"Yeah, the idiot had no confidence in my potion." Wanderer grumbled. "JJ, help me move him to another room." JJ grumbled, but helped carry Yellow to a door with a black trim. Himou followed behind the both of them, almost like a lost puppy.

The room they entered was a simple room, a small king sized bed in the center, a drawer on each side of the bed near the headboard, a simple lamp on each table. Each of the lamps had a simple candy cane hanging from it, being the only objects in the room that had a sort of Christmas feel. A chain was to the side of the left lamp, near a bookcase that had few books.

"What is this place?" Himou asked.

"Oh. You followed us." Wanderer said. "Well, this is a spare guestroom is all, we have tons of them."

"Why isn't it decorated?"

"Himou if I tried to decorate every freaking guest room we own, I would be done by Christmas one thousand years from now." Wanderer rolled his eyes as he and JJ lowered Yellow onto the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Himou asked, looking worried.

"He just needs rest." Wanderer mumbled. "He'll be fine in a few hours. Thanks JJ."

"I didn't have much of a choice..." He grumbled, leaving the room, leaving Wanderer and Himou alone with a sleeping Yellow.

"He'll be fine." Wanderer said, heading for the door. "Come on, let's let him rest."

"Can I watch over him?" Himou asked, earning a suspicious glance from Wanderer. He didn't say anything, but walked away, leaving Himou alone. Himou stood over Yellow, watching him for a few seconds, before she slid into the bed next to him. She laid at arms length for a while, before she moved herself closer, wrapping her arms around him. Yellow mumbled something in his sleep, but said nothing else.

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"Well, what now?" JJ asked, looking around. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm..." Wanderer thought, looking around the room. "Oh! I know"

Yellow himself awoke with a start hours later, his body tense, almost ready to strike. However, when it appeared nothing was going to harm him, he relaxed himself, before looking at his waist, a pair of arms snaked around him. He looked at Himou, smiling at her peaceful look. He attempted to escape from Himou's grasp, but was stopped when Himou tightened her grip around him.

Mere seconds later, the door to the room itself was opened, rather quietly. Wanderer himself looked around the room from the doorway, before stepping in, raising a eyebrow at the sleeping Himou and Yellow.

"Oh so you're awake." Wanderer said, sitting down upon a plain chair that was put to the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, although I must question how exactly I arrived here. Last I recall, I was eating some oatmeal."

"You passed out into your food..." Wanderer said, looking upon his wrist, where a watch sat. "You've been out for a few hours."

.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been several months, several years, and several things i've done during my time on this site and deviantart. Now, I'm going to do something I wanted to do since forever, which is one of the reasons why I restarted the ToD originally.**

The hill was filled with the gentle breeze, leaves and petals dancing amongst the various birds that flew through the air.

Wanderer stood among the hill, a small, goat like being next to him, it barely as tall as his legs. He looked at the petals and birds with awe.

A yellow haired figure climbed up the hil, casting Wanderer a glance.

"Ah there you are Wanderer." Yellow said, approaching. He cast the small goat like being a glance. "Who's this? Another addition to the ToD?"

"His name is Asriel, and no, he's not a addition to the ToD." Wanderer cast a gaze to the sky, sighing. "I've spent a long time thinking Yellow."

"Quite clearly, as the ToD hasn't been updated in almost a year." Yellow chuckled. "So, is this going to be a actual ToD story, something story based, or something serious?"

"It's that common I do this, isn't it?" Wanderer sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted to do something different this time around."

"Another series? Don't you have too many?" He asked, slightly concerned, rather than sarcastic.

"This series will probably be my biggest out of everything so far, and it's all thanks to this little guy." He said, gesturing to Asriel, who had a butterfly on his head.

"How so?" Yellow said.

"Normally, whenever I write a story, I try my hardest to keep it canon, or keep it close to canon."

He looked at Asriel, who looked at the birds flying by. "When I met Asriel...He doesn't get a happy ending. No matter what choices you make, no matter what you do, you can't save him. He reminded me of all the people, of all the characters that are forever trapped, unable to act. Like Max, like Gaspard. Even my stories are limited by trying to stay canon.."

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to write something that lets the characters experience the stories themselves. Allows them to experience everything, no longer restricted by canon or not. Let them be, free in a sense." Yellow hummed, looking at the small goat child, who stared right back. Yellow chuckled.

"So, the ToD is going to be delayed even longer, isn't it?" Wanderer nodded.

"Yeah, this story idea is something I wanted to do for ages. Undertale only just reminded me of it, and gave me newer ideas to implement it, newer reason to try again." He looked at the cabin behind him, it shining like a beacon. "I tried that once with the first ToD...Got closer with this ToD, but.."

"You don't want dares to take away from the story."

"Exactly. It's why it takes me ages to post anything." He looked ahead, towards a golden bird flying into the sun. "It won't be on this...place anymore, this archive." He chuckled, shaking his head. "It would be far too difficult to make it work." Yellow nodded in understanding.

"Just be wary Wanderer, don't forget your past stories, and don't let this one completely consume you. Otherwise, you'll burn out once again, with another unfinished story under your belt."

"It'll be different this time around Yellow." His eye glimmered determination and hope.

"I don't doubt it." He said, before heading down the hill. "I'll inform everyone of your plans. However, Wanderer..." He said, stopping at the bottom of the hill. "Do be slightly more creative with the room design. Open ended does not mean pure white rooms." He chuckled as a rock was thrown at him, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

**This will be one of my greatest triumphs, a infinitely growing story that surpasses the very limits of my older ones. However, it comes as a slight cost. Unfortunately, for you ffnet readers, my story will not be on ffnet, due to how complicated it would be to link it all.**

**It will be on my deviantart however, and I will still post some stories here, so don't despair. **

**Also. A great big thanks to Toby Fox, maker of Undertale. Had it not been for your game, I would have never moved forward, and stayed trapped in Writing block hell.**


End file.
